Limonada para el calor
by MrRayney
Summary: Autora: Xaphrin. Ella era una medio demonio y el un chico mitad bestia…obviamente existirían situaciones bastante candentes entre los dos.
1. Lavanderia

Alguno de ustedes de seguro habrán escuchado hablar de Xaphrin la cual es una autora muy conocida en el fandom de Teen Titans en inglés, pues decidí armarme de valor y preguntarle si me dejaba traducir sus drabble BBRae al español…me dijo que si (no saben lo feliz que estuve de que me respondiera), así que disfruten.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, al igual que esta historia, todas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretener.**_

* * *

_**Drabble 001: Lavandería**_

Raven en realidad nunca admitiría que le robaba sus camisas.

Era uno de sus secretos más sucios, uno el cual se esforzaba por ocultar, pues sinceramente ella no podía fingir poder vivir sin ese placer culpable. Pero la verdad era que había algo en su olor. Algo que incluso se encontraba presente en sus días de adolescencia, algo que siempre le había atraído y llamado la atención. Algo…salvaje y bestial.

Poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de que a ella le gustaba ese olor y cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que la atrajo hacia él, era como si ese olor se hubiera vuelto diez veces más fuerte. Ya no era el olor de un chico corriendo por el bosque o subiendo un pino, era algo mucho más potente, algo que la hacía pensar acerca de los animales que constantemente rodeaban los bordes de su alma.

Si, él seguía escondiéndose detrás de esa sonrisa infantil, sus bromas infantiles y las infantiles discusiones con su mejor amigo. Pero incluso escondiéndose detrás de todas esas cosas…él seguía siendo salvaje y a Raven le encantaba.

Tomo otra profunda respiración de la camisa que tenía entre sus manos, ahogándose en aquel olor que tanto la enloquecía.

* * *

Debido a lo corto que son (aunque algunos si son bastante largos) y la cantidad de drabble que tiene sobre esta pareja (en serio que nunca vi tantos fics escritos por una persona en un solo lugar) decidí ponerlas todas en un solo lugar, espero actualizar cada tres días (uno o dos dependiendo de la cantidad de comentarios)

Así que comenten que no les cuesta nada, cualquier comentario será tomado en cuenta y les deseo que pasen una linda noche.


	2. Panfleto

En primer lugar solo quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron, dieron favoritos y decidieron seguir esta serie de historias, se los agradezco mucho, ahora solo quiero hacer un pequeño aviso, las partes que contengan insinuaciones o una escena subida de tono tendrá marcado NSFW…no tengo idea de lo que significa pero veo que lo utilizan mucho en tumblr cuando tiene contenido sexual, por el momento seria todo.

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, al igual que esta historia, todas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretener._**

* * *

_**Drabble 002: Panfleto**_

Raven volvió parpadear mientras seguía observando el folleto que tenía en sus manos, levantando un poco la mirada, observo fijamente aquellos ojos esmeraldas que la miraban con emoción, acompañada de una enorme sonrisa. Y de nuevo observo las páginas de aquel folleto, los cuales mostraban las brillantes palmeras y hermosas puestas de sol, junto a la blanca arena rodeada de un cristalino mar azul interminable.

— ¿Por lo menos nos permiten tener esto?—

Garfield tan solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama junto a ella, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

—No tengo idea, pero no veo porque no. Quiero decir ¿Qué nos haría Nightwing? ¿Echarnos fuera del equipo?—

Raven simplemente sonrió ligeramente ante ese comentario.

—Todo es posible cuando se trata de él—

Ahora fue el turno de Chico Bestia de sonreír.

—Lo digo en serio, Rae….necesitamos unas verdaderas vacaciones. No unas donde estemos persiguiendo a los chicos malos de incognito, no una en donde estemos luchando contra monstruos gigantes hechos de tinta…quiero unas vacaciones donde solo seamos tu, yo, sol, mar, arena…—

— ¿Y dónde puedas verme medio desnuda?— Pregunto ella burlonamente— Créeme que se porque elegiste un lugar cálido, Gar—

Nuevamente el mutante se encogió de hombros, sin importarle que su novia hubiera descubierto sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Está bien, me gusta la idea de verte en un bikini. Demándame—

Raven simplemente negó con la cabeza y le devolvió el panfleto.

—Muy bien, Gar. Tomares unas vacaciones. Solamente seremos tu y yo, sin nuestros amigos, sin monstruos, sin chicos malos…—

— ¿Y sin ropa?—

Raven solamente se sonrojo y miro rápidamente hacia otro lado, con la esperanza de ocultar la sonrisa que se había plasmado en su rostro.

—Sobre todo sin ropa—

* * *

Siento la demora, originalmente tenía planeado subir esto ayer, pero tuve mucha tarea en la mañana y hoy me desperté bastante tarde, lo lamento y espero no vuelva a suceder, pero bueno con la escuela creo que podría pasar…pero no pienso abandonar estas traducciones.

No se olviden de comentar.


	3. A su merced (NSFW)

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen el drabble de este día, finalmente el primer NFSW de esta serie de drabbles y one-Shot (Ya les dije que cuando es clasificado NFSW el drabble contendrá escenas o referencia sexuales), espero que lo disfruten.

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, al igual que esta historia, todas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretener._**

* * *

_**Drabble 003: A su merced**_

De todas las fantasías que había tenido, Chico Bestia jamás pensó que esta sería la que se cumpliría. A menudo tenía fantasías que posiblemente fueran capaces de volverse realidad y sin embargo, esta era la fantasía que estaba viviendo ahora. Chico Bestia era incapaz de hablar debido al placer que estaba experimentando, dejándolo a merced de sus dos…"conquistadoras".

En ese momento solo podía sentir como la boca de Lady Legasus se envolvía firmemente alrededor de su miembro erecto, negándose a dejarlo ir, recibiendo solamente gemidos como respuesta, mientras involuntariamente empujaba su miembro contra sus labios, por una parte rezando de que esta tortura terminara y por otra parte rezando de que la tortura durara para siempre. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y maldijo su nombre, prácticamente estaba ronroneando mientras sus manos recorrían las curvas de su cadera, buscando y toqueteando las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo, lo cual ocasionaba que se retorciera y comenzara a temblar.

—R..R…Rave…—

—No te dirijas a ella con ese nombre— ordeno Starfire la Terrible, cubriendo su cabeza con los brazos mientras presionaba sus pechos contra su rostro, con una sonrisa burlona plasmada en su rostro. Por mucho que ella podría ser la villana, la verdad era que Starfire disfrutaba de estos pequeños momentos que compartían en secreto tanto como él.

Lamiendo sus brazos, Starfire presiono su nariz contra la suya.

—Por el momento estas bajo nuestro control ¿Entendido…Hombre Bestia?—

Él tan solo respondió con un gruñido y sacudió su cabeza en señal de derrota, sabiendo por experiencia que Starfire no lo liberaría hasta que dejara completamente satisfecho a Lady Legasus y a ella. Los dedos de Starfire recorrieron su cuello y podía sentir su respiración a escasos centímetros de sus labios, esos carnosos y bellos labios que Chico Bestia no podía esperar en besar.

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza, colocando sus dedos debajo de su barbilla y obligándolo a verla directamente a los ojos.

—Cuando creamos que hemos tenido suficiente, vamos a darte la libertad que tanto deseas, pero por ahora eres nuestro ¿Verdad, Lady Legasus?—

Lady Legasus simplemente inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió, lamiéndose los labios.

El mutante honestamente no sabía cuánto tiempo esto iba a durar.

Pero esperaba que fuera por un buen tiempo.

* * *

Realmente fue emocionante traducir una escena entre ellos tres, más que nada con Starfire la Terrible y Lady Legasus, a mí me dan ganas de escribir mi propio fics entre estos tres.

_**Proxima actualización: Miércoles 29 de Abril.**_


	4. ¿Amor? (NSFW)

Muy bien chicos y chicas, como lo prometí aquí tienen el cuarto drabble de esta saga, de una vez digo que será un viaje largo porque la autora de todas estas historias, tiene cerca de 300 o 250 drabbles BBRae…asi que espero estén preparados.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, al igual que esta historia, todas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretener.**_

* * *

_**Drabble 004: ¿Amor?**_

Era una sensación increíble. El cuerpo de Raven era tan hermoso y perfecto, como si cada curva y hueco hubiera sido esculpido para él y solo para él. La bestia se inclinó y lamio una pequeña gota de sudor que se deslizaba por su espalda, observando fascinado como más gotas viajaban por su columna vertebral por las curvas de su espalda. Era hermosa, prácticamente no podía pensar en otra palabra para describirla, mientras solo veía como ella casi gemía ante las oleadas de pasión que sentía cada vez que se introducía dentro de ella.

— ¿Me amas, demonio?— pregunto. La palabra amor era algo tan extraño para él. La bestia nunca antes había amado a alguien en su vida y Raven no era la excepción. Pero había algo en la hechicera que le hacía pensar…no, le hacía creer que podía amar.

— ¿Qué?— tartamudeo la hechicera aturdida por el placer que le estaba dando con cada embestida, a él le encantaba el sonido de su voz mientras seguía penetrándola sin parar.

— ¿Me amas, demonio?— volvió a preguntar la bestia mientras besaba su hombro, presionando su agarre y clavando sus uñas en las curvas de sus caderas

—Yo…supongo que si— respondió ella con dificultad, tratando de aferrarse a los últimos restos de cordura que no habían sido nublados por el placer—Si…supongo que te quiero—

La bestia le gruño al oído, inclinando lentamente su cabeza hacia su cuello expuesto y mordiéndolo.

—Entonces de ahora en adelante eres mía, demonio…— Sus garras recorrieron fuertemente su espalda, él gruño mientras las clavaba sobre su piel, ella solo podía gritar entre una mezcla de dolor y placer desenfrenado— Esta marca les dirá a todos aquellos que quieran acercarse a ti, que en todos los aspectos posibles, eres mía—

Ella volvió a gemir cuando sintió como comenzaba a penetrarla mucho más fuerte.

Si, era toda suya.

* * *

Sinceramente…no tengo problemas con que la bestia tenga relaciones sexuales con Raven (obviamente mientras sea en el cuerpo de Chico Bestia…ya si fuera la forma de la bestia, ese es un territorio que no quiero meterme…malditos zoofilicos y Sonic 06) esto es debido a que la bestia básicamente es parte de Chico Bestia compuesto de la lujuria, la rabia entre otros como la versión demoniaca de Raven , pues también me gusta la idea de DemoRaven (nombre que decidí darle a Raven en su forma demoniaca) y Chico Bestia, o DemoRaven y Bestia, porque como ya dije básicamente es BBRae.

No se olviden de comentar.

_**Próxima actualización: miércoles 29 de abril (dependiendo del número de review porque hoy tengo bastantes horas libres en la escuela) o viernes 1 de mayo.**_


	5. Vestido

1,315 vistas con tan solo 4 capitulos…wow eso es algo realmente sorprendente, realmente nunca he visto ese número en tan pocos capitulos, Xaphrin si lees esto…felicidades, lograste llamar la atención de muchas personas.

Ahora espero que disfruten de este drabble.

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, al igual que esta historia, todas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretener._**

* * *

**_Drabble 005: Vestido_**

— ¿Perdiste una apuesta?— Pregunto finalmente Chico Bestia.

— ¿Qué?—

— ¿Qué si perdiste una apuesta?— volvió a preguntar él levantando una ceja e inclinando su cabeza hacia ella— Quiero decir….nunca te he visto llevar un vestido antes, esto es algo nuevo para mí. Me imagine que debiste perder una apuesta con Jinx o Cyborg—

Raven simplemente parpadeo y se miró a sí misma, recorriendo sus manos a través de la falda azul oscuro de su vestido. El viento la levanto un poco, empujando un poco su ropa y arremolinando el vestido alrededor de sus piernas. La confianza que había sentido en el momento en que salió de la torre y durante el tiempo que había transcurrido la cita, había desaparecido rápidamente ante ese comentario. Ella miro fijamente a Chico Bestia y frunció el ceño, reprimiendo contestarle con algún comentario sarcástico o hiriente.

—Sucede que en realidad me gusta este vestido y creo que me veo bien con él. Pero, si vas a burlarte de mí, puedo regresar sin problema a la torre y dejarte aquí solo—

— ¡No!— exclamo rápidamente el mutante mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ella— Vamos, Rae…yo no quería escucharme grosero, es solo que…nunca antes te vi usar un vestido. Me tomaste por sorpresa, eso es todo—

Él nerviosamente trago saliva y miro hacia otro lado, mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—Hey…es nuestra primera cita y realmente no quiero que tengamos problemas, es solo que…ya sabes…no espere que te vistieras así para esto—

—Estoy vestida de esta manera, porque creo que es algo especial— explico Raven sentándose al lado del mutante en el banco del parque donde estaban actualmente descansando— Rara vez salimos de la torre para este tipo de situaciones. De hecho, me gusta usar faldas y vestidos—

—Oh…yo realmente no lo sabía— respondió Chico Bestia algo triste y deprimido— Supongo que en realidad no sabemos casi nada del uno al otro ¿Verdad, Rae?—

—No…supongo que no sabemos casi nada— Raven no necesitaba usar sus poderes empáticos para saber que eso había destrozado un poco el corazón del mutante y ella cruzo sus manos sobre su regazo preguntándose si su respuesta no fue muy hiriente.

Un largo silencio se apodero de la atmosfera y en ese momento, Chico Bestia sintió un dedo posarse sobre su hombro.

—Pero eso no significa que no podamos comenzar a aprender cosas del uno al otro ahora— dijo la hechicera con una pequeña sonrisa, calmando las inseguridades de su novio— Creo que este es un buen lugar para comenzar ¿No lo crees?—

Raven se sonrojo un poco cuando Chico Bestia le regalo una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente contra su pecho al ver esos ojos esmeraldas brillar como estrellas.

— ¡Tienes toda la razón!— exclamo Chico Bestia mientras su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande y la miro fijamente a los ojos— Ahora… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Déjame adivinar… ¿Azul? Creo que esa fue una pregunta estúpida. Um… ¿Cuál es tu película favorita?—

Raven era incapaz de sonreír ante la actitud infantil de Chico Bestia y las preguntas algo ridículas que le estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, tal vez esto no era algo malo…

Si no todo lo contrario.

* * *

En serio siento la tardanza de este drabble, el viernes no pude acabarlo porque fui a ver Avangers 2, ayer tuve que hacer mucha tarea y hoy apenas pude acabarlo esta tarde, para compensarlos espero la próxima ocasión traer dos drabbles.

**_Próxima actualización: martes 5 de mayo o lunes 4 de mayo._**


	6. Diario

**Chicos y chicas, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado desde que comencé estas traducciones, sinceramente me alientan a seguir adelante.**

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, al igual que esta historia, todas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretener.**_

* * *

**_Drabble 006: Diario_**

**_Martes 21 de Abril._**

_Tenía tantas ganas de golpearle la cara, pero de alguna manera logre controlar esos impulsos. Juro que uno de estos días voy a terminar enviándolo a la parte más tenebrosa del infierno y lo dejare allí por toda la eternidad._

_Tiene suerte de ser lindo. _

**_Lunes 27 de Abril_**

_Si él intenta una vez más tratar de robar mi ropa interior, juro que voy a poner su cara en su trasero y obligarlo a desfilar por toda la torre con el cono de la vergüenza. Uf ¿Por qué simplemente no me deja en paz?_

_…quizás debí haberle dado los que quería primero. _

_**Viernes 1 de Mayo**_

_¡Él me beso a mí! El muy estúpido me beso…juro por todos los demonios del infierno que lo enviare con mi padre si intenta hacer esa mierda de nuevo. Ese bastardo._

_…Aunque él sabía muy bien. Sus labios tenían un sabor a menta y limón._

_**Martes 5 de Mayo**_

_El muy tarado me pregunto si quería ir a una maldita cita con él… ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando, por lo menos ese idiota tiene cerebro? No sé si es muy valiente o muy estúpido, creo que elijo la segunda opción._

_…Y por supuesto le dije que sí._

* * *

En serio chicos, en serio muchas gracias. Gracias a Xaphrin por dejarme traducir sus historias y gracias a ustedes por comentarla, realmente ninguna de mis traducciones había ganado tanta popularidad en tan poco tiempo. Y lo se fue corto...pero por suerte es el mas corto que tiene Xaphrin en su extensa lista de drabbles.

Les dejare elegir el siguiente ¿Qué quieren para el próximo capítulo? ¿Un NFSW o uno normal?

**Próxima actualización: miércoles 6 de mayo o viernes 8 de mayo. **


	7. ¿Sirvienta?

Siento tanto la tardanza por actualizar esta historia, pero dios…las últimas dos semanas no me sentía bien, primero fiebre, luego un horrible dolor de cabeza y para rematar un dolor de estómago, no podía concentrarme y no tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera de actualizar, pero finalmente me siento mejor, por lo cual espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, al igual que esta historia, todas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretener._**

* * *

**_Drabble 007: ¿Sirvienta?_**

— ¿Una sirvienta?—

Raven simplemente se sonrojo y comenzó a juguetear con el borde de su traje, tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos mientras este seguía riéndose en voz baja. Finalmente se había dado cuenta de que esta había sido una terrible idea ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió hacer esto? Maldita sea, él incluso la encontraba atractiva con un par de bragas de algodón y su camiseta, pero si era sincera consigo misma, quería experimentar otras cosas, quería verse y sentirse sexy para él de alguna otra manera, eso no tenía nada de malo…¿Verdad?

— ¡Deja de reírte, Garfield! ¡No le encuentro la gracia!—

Finalmente tras unos segundos el mutante dejo de reír y levanto una ceja.

—Rae, yo siempre voy a encontrarte atractiva sin importar lo que pase— explico Garfield sentado, mirándola a los ojos y con una juguetona sonrisa adornando su rostro— Tú no necesitas tratar de lucir sexy. Pase lo que pase, siempre vas a lucir increíble para mí—

Raven se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras seguían mirándose a los ojos.

—Lo se…pero…—

— ¿Pero qué?—

Ella tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta vestirme para ti. Me gusta que me mires como si fuera la primera vez que lo haces, como si fuera algo especial, hermoso…y diferente— explico Raven algo nerviosa— Como si se tratara de algo nuevo y emocionante, no como si fuera la misma y aburrida novia que has tenido por los últimos dos años. Me gusta que…intentemos cosas nuevas entre nosotros—

Chico Bestia se sonrojo y se puso de pie, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella con una ligera sonrisa.

—Rae…cada momento a tu lado es una nueva experiencia para mí y siempre serás especial… así que ponerte un traje de sirvienta y pretender que soy tu jefe, no cambiara eso— dijo él abrazándola aún más fuerte y besando la punta de su nariz— Te quiero—

—Lo sé— respondió Raven asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

—Pero si aún quieres intentar esto…quien soy yo para detenerte— comento Garfield lujuriosamente— Así que mejor prepárate porque tienes muchas cosas que hacer esta noche con tal de complacerme—

Ahora la cara de Raven parecía un tomate maduro, pero no podía dejar de sonreír ante las palabras de su novio.

—Como usted ordene…Sr. Logan—

* * *

Y de nuevo tuve que modificar el final, porque sinceramente no le entendí muy bien a la frase final de Garfield en este one-shot, lo modifique y sentí que le faltaba algo como si necesitara ser contestada, por lo cual agregue la frase de Raven, ya que en el original la historia termina con una frase de Chico Bestia y el sonrojo de Raven. Pero bueno estas cosas pasan, algunas frases no tienen sentido por lo que tengo que cambiarla, por los modismos y esa clase de cosas.

**Próxima actualización: martes 19 de mayo o jueves 21 de mayo.**


	8. Jugueteando

Chicos y chicas finalmente estoy de vuelta.

Lamento mucho la tardanza…por lo menos no me estoy tardando tanto como con otros fics. Pero es que estas últimas semanas la universidad no me ha dado tiempo de hacer casi nada. Con algunos exámenes y proyectos que he tenido que entregar, pues apenas tengo tiempo de traducir algo.

Pero espero que haya valido la pena y disfruten de esta actualización.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, al igual que esta historia, todas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretener.**_

* * *

_**Drabble 008: Jugueteando**_

—Porque ya sabes que nadie puede resistirse a la Bestia, Rae.

Raven soltó un gruñido, entrecerrando sus ojos en un ceño fruncido mientras sentía como Chico Bestia deslizaba sus dedos por las curvas de su cadera. Se suponía que estaba bromeando, actuando un poco juguetón y generalmente de manera inofensiva. Pero esto estaba lejos de ser algo inofensivo, esto era algo fuera de esta galaxia. Raven le dio una palmada a la mano de Chico Bestia quien volvió a juguetear con su limonada.

—Oh no seas aburrida, Rae. Solo me estaba divirtiendo.

—Chico…— dijo Raven mirándole a los ojos y soltando otro gruñido, pero siendo interrumpida por su compañero de equipo.

— ¿Qué estabas a punto de decir, Rae?— pregunto el mutante cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja.

—Changeling— se corrigió a ella misma soltando un suspiro— No sé si estoy de acuerdo con tu definición de lo que es la diversión. Pero creo que prefiero sentarme a escuchar a Starfire recitar los ciento dieciocho versos del poema Tamaraneano sobre la amistad, que soportar tú…lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo.

—Oh, solo admítelo ¡Soy divertido!— contesto él de nuevo invadiendo su espacio personal y Raven ahora le dio un pequeño empujón para apartarlo.

—Basta, Gar.

—Vamos, solo estoy jugando— respondió de nuevo Garfield mientras colocaba uno de los mechones violetas detrás de la oreja de la hechicera y lentamente se inclinó un poco más cerca de ella, sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron sobre la mirada oscura de Raven— ¿No puedes aceptar una simple broma?

— ¿Crees que eso es una broma?— pregunto Raven soltando un gruñido gutural, lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa y lo jalo hacia ella, sus rostros quedando a milímetros de distancia— Tengo una broma para ti. ¡Cállate y bésame o déjame en paz!

Y con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, ella lo lanzo fuera del sofá y se dirigió a la salida.

— ¡Solo espera y veras, Rae! ¡Aún no he terminado contigo!

La hechicera se dio media vuelta y lo miro directamente los ojos.

—Y yo tampoco he terminado contigo, Gar.

Y dicho esto, Raven salió de la habitación con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

* * *

Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado, realmente adoro traducir estos drabble y realmente se sintió muy bien volver a traducir algo después de bastante tiempo que no actualizo nada, a continuación pondría las fechas de cuando volveré a actualizar, pero créanme con la universidad sobre mí, creo que no podría cumplir con la fecha, así que lo lamento mucho si me tendré que tardar de nuevo.

Ya saben, no olviden comentar.


	9. Auto-T (NSFW)

Un NSFW corto, por lo que solo diré que disfruten del capítulo.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, al igual que esta historia, todas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretener.**_

* * *

_**Drabble 009: Auto-T**_

De todos los lugares disponibles en la torre tenía que ser en el auto-T. Garfield trato de no pensar en lo que Cyborg le diría mientras le quitaba a Raven sus bragas de sus pálidas piernas. Trato de no pensar en los gritos sin fin llenos de furia provenientes de su mejor amigo, si este descubría que lo estaban haciendo en el asiento trasero de su amado coche.

Trato de no pensar en esas cosas, porque Cyborg en realidad lo mataría si se enterara.

Debajo de él, Raven temblaba y se retorcía, gotas de sudor recorrían su pálido cuerpo mientras ella se quedaba sin aliento y mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Su mano se deslizo entre sus suaves muslos y comenzó a masajearlos, sus dedos frotaban delicadamente su clítoris hinchado en un esfuerzo por aliviar el dolor placentero que consumía su cuerpo. Ella jadeo de placer mientras sus caderas comenzaron a moverse de forma automática y él prosiguió a masajear su feminidad.

Ella ya estaba bastante caliente, húmeda e hinchada, Chico Bestia aparto su mano la cual estaba mojada y lentamente saboreo los jugos provenientes de la hechicera. Chico Bestia saboreo el néctar y disfruto del sabor. Remojándose los labios con su lengua, Chico Bestia observo como Raven gemía en voz baja y sin decir una palabra, acerco su rostro y hundió su boca justamente entre los regordetes y deliciosos muslos de su novia.

Dios, solo esperaba que Cy nunca se enteró de que lo hicieron en su preciado bebe.

* * *

No se olviden comentar, el siguiente también será NSFW.


	10. Poker Face (NFSW)

Y con ustedes la historia que han estado esperando por bastante tiempo. Uno de los fics que futuramente tendrá tantas escenas sexuales que podría incluso ruborizar a RavenYaz.

Además finalmente me decidí por poner esta historia en categoría M, porque siendo sinceros apartar de aquí, los drabble M se pondrán bastante intensos, así que espero los disfruten.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, ni siquiera la historia, todo es de sus respectivos autores, yo únicamente me encargo de su traducción para que la disfruten.**_

* * *

_**Limonada para el calor**_

_**Drabble 010: Poker Face**_

—…así que hay una posible amenaza que viene desde el norte. He recibido algunos reportes al respecto por parte de algunos titanes honorarios. No parece ser nada grave, pero podría ser algo.

Raven se mordió por un momento el labio inferior después de dar su informe, la cual fue la única grieta en su rostro inexpresivo que siempre mantenía en todo momento.

—Muy bien— contesto Robin asintiendo con la cabeza y revisando sus notas— Voy a hablar con Batman y a ver si la Liga de la Justicia ha escuchado algo al respecto.

Sus dedos se enroscaban sobre sus suaves y verdes cabellos, mientras lo empujaba aun más cerca de ella, prácticamente devorándola sin darle un momento para respirar. Su lengua se enrosco alrededor de su clítoris y comenzó a moverlo lentamente. Chico Bestia sin duda conocía muy bien las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo y no se avergonzaba para nada al demostrárselo.

— ¿Algo más que quisieras compartir con nosotros, Raven?— pregunto Robin mordisqueando su pluma mientras terminaba de revisar sus notas— Tu informe fue el último, con excepción de Chico Bestia.

Sus labios se posaron alrededor de su clítoris mientras succionaba fervientemente su feminidad, saboreando su exótico sabor, Raven sintió como otro orgasmo venia en camino. Habían estado haciendo esto durante toda la reunión y sus habilidades con la lengua fueron realmente apreciadas por la hechicera, quien ya se había venido varias veces.

— ¿Por cierto, alguno tiene idea de donde esta?— pregunto Cyborg frunciendo el ceño— Estas es la tercera reunión a la que ha faltado. Juro por dios que le voy a retorcer su escuálido y pequeño cuello verde la próxima vez que lo vea.

—Creo que está afuera con su novia secreta— respondió Raven monótonamente, su rostro como siempre inexpresivo sin mostrar emoción alguna a pesar de que Chico Bestia se encontraba metiendo sus dedos dentro y fuera de su entrepierna a una velocidad que pondría celoso a Kid Flash. Ella simplemente frunció el ceño y suspiro para mantener las apariencias— Creo que fueron a algún restaurante vegetariano o algo por el estilo.

—Si falta a otra reunión, voy a tener una larga charla con él, esto es muy importante y no puede seguir así.

A Raven le costó mucho trabajo no estremecerse cuando sintió como el orgasmo atravesaba todo su cuerpo y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de recuperarse. Chico Bestia al instante comenzó a lamer de arriba abajo su carne hinchada, lamiendo lentamente cada parte, dándole una sensación con la cual su orgasmo duro un buen rato mas, antes de volver a sumergirse nuevamente dentro de ella.

—Bueno, entonces doy por finalizada esta reunión— dijo Robin con una sonrisa mientras todos se levantaban y se dirigían hacia la saluda, sin embargo antes de salir, todos miraron a la empática quien seguía sentada— ¿Vienes, Raven?

Ella reprimió una pequeña sonrisa ante las palabras de Robin.

—Sí, los alcanzo en un momento. Yo solo…necesito terminar algunas cosas.

Chico Bestia la apuñalo con su lengua metiéndola profundamente dentro y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse de nuevo.

—Muy bien, nos vemos después.

Dicho esto, Robin salió y cerró la puerta tras de él. Sin nadie a su alrededor, Raven se relajo sobre su silla acompañada de una sonrisa en sus labios. Chico Bestia continuo con lo que estaba haciendo y Raven simplemente comenzó a acariciar sus oídos lascivamente, pues habían aprendido hace tiempo que estos eran muy sensibles.

—Te lo dije, Gar…no hay forma alguna que puedas hacer que yo les haga sospechar sobre lo que hemos estado haciendo.

Chico Bestia finalmente se aparto de ella, mientras sus dedos seguían saliendo y entrando de ella.

—Yo no lo creo, Rae. En la próxima reunión voy a poner mi dedo en ese lindo culo que tienes, en tu coño y voy a devorarlo como el manjar que es. Y luego, ya veremos si puedes mantener esa cara inexpresiva tuya que siempre tienes, Rae-Rae.

—Me gustaría verte intentándolo, Gar. Ciertamente me gustaría verte intentarlo— contesto Raven burlonamente.

Y dicho esto, los dos titanes se quedaron en la sala durante una hora más.

* * *

Como era posible.

Ella… ¡¿Ella estaba gimiendo?! Ella nunca gemía.

Todo el mundo la estaba mirando a ella.

—_No…esto no es posible_— pensó ella para sí misma.

Chico Bestia no se había detenido en ningún momento, prefiriendo seguir devorándola desde debajo de la delgada mesa donde tenían sus reuniones semanales. Starfire simplemente parpadeo confusa ante el inusual comportamiento de su mejor amiga.

—Raven ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto la princesa algo preocupada.

El calor se precipito a su cara, haciendo que en sus mejillas hubiera un ligero sonrojo. Raven intento apartar a Chico Bestia lejos de ella, pero sus manos estaban haciéndola sentir como si estuviera en el paraíso, ella tenía la tentación de comenzar a ronronear y dejarse llevar por la sensación placentera que le proporcionaban sus rápidos dedos y habilidades con la lengua. Ella se forzó a si misma a sonreír, mientras intentaba no desmayarse.

—Estoy bien, es solo una pequeña lesión de ayer durante la pelea con Control Fenómeno. De vez en cuando me empieza a doler— mintió ella, mientras apresuradamente comenzó a escribir en su bloc de notas y a morder la pluma como si fuera lo único que la mantenía en el mundo real, y no pensar en la lengua de Chico Bestia que actualmente estaba causando estragos en todo su cuerpo.

—Está bien…— dijo Robin antes de dirigir su mirada a Cyborg— Si te sientes mal, Cy puede revisarte.

—Sí, Rae. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

—Estoy bien— respondió ella tratando de mantener su tono monótono, cuando sus muslos comenzaron a temblar al sentir otro orgasmo atravesar todo su cuerpo habiéndola temblar. Ella trato de mantener el control ya que todo el mundo la estaba viendo, pero no era para nada sencillo cuando lo único que podía sentir esa su lengua y sus dedos sobre ella— Lo digo en serio. Solo necesito descansar un poco y estaré perfectamente bien.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices. De todos modos, la reunión de hoy a terminado— dijo Robin tomando su libreta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, con el resto de los titanes detrás de él. Se detuvo un momento antes de mirar por encima del hombro a su amiga y se quedo un largo rato en silencio, debatiéndose si debería o no preguntarle si en verdad estaba bien. En cambio pensando que solo era su imaginación, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse— Nos vemos más tarde, Raven.

—Nos vemos.

Chico Bestia coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza y comenzó a reírse mientras comenzaba a levantarse. Sus ojos brillaban de alegría mientras tomaba de la cintura a Raven, cargándola mientras ocupaba su lugar y sentándola su regazo, Raven no pudo evitar gemir al sentir su entrepierna desnuda contra la erección del mutante.

—Perdiste, Rae.

Ella simplemente frunció el ceño, mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos.

—No habría perdido si tu no hubieras…—

— ¿Metido mi dedo en tu culo?— pregunto él burlonamente, mientras comenzaba a lamer su cuello expuesto y mordiéndolo apasionadamente— Siempre supe que tenias algo de interés por el juego anal, Raven—

Chico Bestia ahora estaba mordisqueando su oreja y comenzó a frotar su erección contra su clítoris, haciéndola gemir de placer.

—Uno de estos días voy a joderte por allí…y vas a gritar de alegría, Rae-Rae.

—Eres un idiota— logro murmurar ella.

—Pero soy tu idiota y sé que quieres intentar eso, te conozco muy bien Raven— contesto él mientras se mordía el labio inferior— Y de todos modos, la semana siguiente es tu turno.

Ella se inclino un poco hacia adelante y simplemente sonrió un poco.

—Estoy segura de que no vas a durar ni tres minutos.

— ¡Oye!— exclamo Chico Bestia indignado— Yo también tengo una poker face.

— ¿Ah, sí?— se burlo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras movía sus una de sus manos a su erección y comenzó a acariciarla encima de su uniforme, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que soltara un ligero gemido— Solo recuerda, Gar, todo es válido en este juego y créeme… yo no juego limpio.

* * *

Y con esto terminamos el drabble de hoy, no olviden comentar ya que tanto yo como la autora lo apreciamos mucho, si encuentran una falla les agradecería que la señalaran, a pesar de revisar varias veces el escrito, al parecer hay fallas que se me escapan y estaría agradecido que me ayudaran a señalarlas para que pudiera editarlo.


	11. Interrupciones

Y esta vez no me tarde tanto con la actualización…bueno tal vez un poco, pero esta vez no fueron tres meses a lo mucho.

Así que espero que disfruten del capítulo de hoy.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes, así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, yo solo me encargo de su traducción para que ustedes las disfruten.**_

* * *

_**Limonada para el calor**_

_**Drabble 011: Interrupciones**_

Chico Bestia había pensado mucho sobre esta situación y se había esforzado en hacer esta noche algo inolvidable. Realmente se había esforzado mucho. Le había llevado semanas planear todo meticulosamente, tratando de hacer que su primera vez fuera algo perfecto. Le había pedido a uno de sus amigos que le consiguiera algo de champaña, compro rosas, velas e inclusive limpio toda su habitación. Esta se suponía que sería una ocasión trascendental, el momento en que su relación seria algo más serio.

Y solo se necesitaba de esa maldita alarma para arruinarlo todo

Raven comenzó a jalarse sus cabellos violetas y gruño violentamente, mientras una especie de aura oscura parecía cubrirla por completo y sus cuatro ojos brillaban intensamente de color rojo.

— ¡¿ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA?!

—No puedo creer esto— contesto Chico Bestia comenzando a ponerse su uniforme negro y morado.

Raven tomo el tirante de su sujetador y se lo coloco en el hombro mientras no paraba de maldecir.

—Por fin tenemos algo de tiempo libre y esos idiotas tienen que venir a arruinarlo todo— dijo Raven tratando de no perder el control ante su rabia, mientras se ponía el resto de su uniforme y finalmente su capa— ¡Yo solo quería que finalmente me follaras!

Chico Bestia estuvo a punto de saltar sobre Raven y hacer sus sueños realidad, pero tenía que mantener sus hormonas bajo control.

—No lo digas de esa manera, Rae. Tú no estás haciendo más fácil toda esta situación cuando dices esas cosas.

Raven siguió maldiciendo en voz baja, mientras se acomodaba su cabello y su leotardo.

—Solo larguémonos de una buena vez, Gar. Mientras más pronto regresemos, más pronto estaremos aquí y más pronto haremos lo que se supone que estuviste planeando las últimas semanas—

Asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza, Chico Bestia se puso sus botas y salió de su habitación acompañado de Raven. La hechicera dándole un último vistazo a la habitación decorada para la ocasión, suspiro, apago las velas con sus poderes y no pudo evitar soltar otra maldición.

Esperaba que esto no les tomaría mucho tiempo.

_(Dos horas después)_

La puerta que daba a la habitación de Chico Bestia se abrió y Raven lanzo a su amante verde dentro, utilizando sus poderes volvió a encender las velas que había apagado antes. Sus manos no podían dejar de recorrer su pecho bien formado y ella bruscamente lo empujo sobre la cama, sentándose en su regazo. Él no pudo evitar gemir ante esto y comenzó a acariciar su cabellera purpura, mientras sus bocas parecían estar en una batalla para ver quien tendría el control. Ambos olían a sudor y mugre debido a la batalla librada, pero a ellos no les importaba, solo querían hacer lo que habían tenido planeado esta noche.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Raven se quedo inmóvil un momento, alejándose de los labios de Chico Bestia, esto preocupo al joven porque parecía que la chica estaba a punto de soltar un grito que posiblemente se escucharía hasta la Atalaya. Tras tomar unas cuantas respiraciones, Raven pareció calmarse.

—Juro por Azar, que voy a matar a alguien.

— ¡Chico Bestia! He estado buscando a Raven ¿La has visto?

Tenía que ser Starfire.

Raven simplemente negó con la cabeza y Chico Bestia suspiro antes de responder.

— ¡No! ¡No la he visto por ningún lado!

—Oh— dijo la princesa quedándose en silencio unos segundos— Es que revise su habitación, pero no se encuentra allí, así que pensé que ella tal vez estaría contigo.

—Nop. Lo siento Star, pero no sé donde podría estar.

—Muy bien, siento haberte molestado. Si la vez ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de informarle que la he estado buscando?

—No te preocupes, Star. Lo hare.

—Muchas gracias.

Raven se detuvo unos momentos mientras aun se encontraba encima de su novio, para finalmente volver a colocar sus labios sobre los del titán verde, sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente bajo su playera y comenzó a acariciar su pecho. Él gimió y arqueo la espalda apoyándose sobre sus manos. Algo mágico estaba haciendo sobre su piel y deseaba que ella nunca parara. Sus manos verdes de nuevo acariciaban su cabello violeta y él inclino su cabeza a un lado, tratando de tener un mejor acceso al santuario de su boca.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

— ¡Mierda!— exclamo Raven en voz baja mientras nuevamente en esa noche comenzó a maldecir.

— ¡Hey, Chico Bestia! Ese nuevo juego que queríamos jugar acaba de llegar hoy, pensaba que tal vez…

— ¿Podemos jugar mañana, Cy?— pregunto Chico Bestia quien se encontraba mordiéndose los labios para no tartamudear. Raven ya le había quitado la camisa, lanzándola a quien sabe dónde y se encontraba haciendo pequeños trazos con sus dedos sobre sus músculos. Ella se inclino hacia delante y le beso la nuca.

—Uh…seguro, amigo. Supongo que podemos. Es solo que estábamos muy emocionados…

—Y lo estoy— lo interrumpió Chico Bestia. Sin embargo, estaba mucho mas emocionado por perder su virginidad— Simplemente estoy…en medio de algo importante ahora mismo.

—Ohhhhh-kay. Bueno, avísame cuando hayas terminado— respondió Cyborg mientras comenzaba a alejarse de la puerto, sin embargo hizo una pausa como estuviera pensando en algo— Y lávate las manos cuando hayas terminado ¿De acuerdo?

El rostro de Chico Bestia peso de verde a un rojo brillante cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Cyborg estaba insinuando. Él frunció el ceño y miro hacia la puerta, escuchando los pasos de su mejor amigo alejándose. ¿Por qué diablos todo mundo parecía querer interrumpirlos esta misma noche? Normalmente lo dejaban solo por lo que podía pasar tiempo con Raven a escondidas, pero esta noche parecía como si el mundo estuviera en su contra.

Raven había comenzado a besar su pecho, su lengua se deslizaba lentamente sobre su torso desnudo, lo que hacía que comenzara a gemir. Le acaricio el cabello con ternura y murmuro su nombre en voz baja, puede que esta noche no saliera como lo tenía planeado, pero sí que sería una noche que nunca…

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

— ¡Oh, por el amor de Azar!— Grito Raven quien se levanto y abrió la puerta, mirando fijamente el rostro enmascarado de Robin. Pronto un par de ojos extras apareció en su frente y ahora sus cuatro ojos se tornaron de un color escarlata que miraban con furia al chico maravilla— Escucha, Robin. Estoy tratando de tener sexo aquí, así que a menos de que extraterrestres se encuentren atacando Washington DC, no vengas a molestarnos con tu mierda ¡¿Esta claro?!

—Como el cristal— respondió Robin claramente asustado.

—Bien… ¡Ahora largo de aquí!— Y dicho esto, le cerró la puerta en la cara y se dio la vuelta para observar a Chico Bestia, quien claramente estaba sonrojado y algo asustado por la actitud de su novia.

—Raven…ehm… ¿No se suponía que teníamos que mantener esto en secreto? Ahora todos ellos sabrán lo que estamos haciendo…

— ¿Quieres tener sexo o no?—

Y sin esperar una respuesta, Raven se abalanzo encima de su amante.

_(En la sala)_

—Tenías razón, Cy. Aquí tienes tus cinco dólares— murmuro Robin algo frustrado por haber perdido ante su amigo, quien recibió el dinero con mucho gusto.

—Te dije que yo siempre tengo la razón.

* * *

Estamos a muy poco tiempo de alcanzar los 100 comentarios y estoy emocionado ya que ninguna de mis traducciones ha llegado a tantas…tal vez es porque no he continuado muchas de ellas…tal vez debería continuarlas.

De todos modos, espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a los que han comentado no solo para darme su apoyo, sino también para señalarme mis fallas, lo admito las comas y signos de puntuación son lo que me causa más problemas, pero estoy intentando solucionarlo.

Sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima.

Ah cierto, no se olviden de comentar.


	12. Delantal (NSFW)

Bueno mis queridos lectores finalmente les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta serie, ahora que estoy un poco libre de la escuela posiblemente llegue a actualizar mas esta historia.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

**_Limonada para el calor_**

**_Drabble 012: Delantal_**

—Pero tú no sabes cocinar.

—Soy capaz de calentar pizza congelada, Chico Bestia— respondió Raven apoyándose sobre el mostrador, mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente al bello delantal negro que llevaba puesto. Coloco un pequeño mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja y se acomodó su cola de cabello, todo esto mientras lo miraba fijamente con una expresión monótona— Cuatrocientos grados durante veinticinco minutos, creo que puedo manejar algo como esto.

—No estoy diciendo que no puedas hacerlo…es solo que…no eres exactamente conocida por tus destrezas culinarias— explico Chico Bestia levantando una ceja y mirándola fijamente ¿Por qué simplemente no habían pedido pizza? ¿Qué diablos estaba tratando de probar? Fueron algunas preguntas que rondaban por la mente del joven mutante.

Raven se lamió los labios y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Ten un poco de fe en mí, Gar.

—Está bien, está bien…tu sabes que confió en ti, Rae— respondió Chico Bestia levantando sus manos en señal de derrota, mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus labios y se acercaba a ella firmemente— Voy a darle una oportunidad a tus habilidades culinarias con la pizza congelada.

—Eso me parece bien, ahora que crees que…— comenzó a decir ella con una sonrisa burlona y dándose la vuelta, fingiendo buscar algo en el armario. Un segundo después ella miro por encima de su hombro con una expresión sensual.

Chico Bestia parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Ella no tenía nada puesto debajo del delantal, dejando expuesto con mucho orgullo su regordete y desnudo trasero mientras se inclinaba un poco más sobre el mostrador. Chico Bestia no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido gutural, mientras que Raven solo se limitó a sonreír y lamerse los labios de nuevo.

—Cómo iba diciendo ¿Qué crees que podamos hacer para mantenernos ocupados por los próximos veinticinco minutos?

Y Chico Bestia ante esa pregunta no pudo evitar pensar en más de un par de cosas que podrían hacer.

* * *

Por lo corto debería haberlo actualizado hace tiempo, pero ya saben cómo es la escuela y más la universidad, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se olviden de comentar.


	13. Piensa antes de hablar

¡Y estamos de vuelta mis queridos lectores!

Finalmente después de días, semanas y meses aquí está la continuación de esta popular serie de One-shot, espero que les guste mucho. Estos tres capítulos que leerán a continuación están dedicados a Connor, Chris y ScaleneCandy quienes con sus comentarios me impulsaron a seguir traduciendo esta historia.

* * *

**_Limonada para el calor_**

**_Drabble 013: Piensa antes de hablar_**

Chico Bestia frunció los labios y la miro fijamente, entrecerrando su mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Uno de estos días, Raven…voy a darte una lección y hacerte gritar hasta que ya no puedas más.

Ella comenzó a parpadera y lo miro fijamente, con los ojos bien abiertos mientras su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar un poco. Chico Bestia observo como sus mejillas ardían de un brillante color rojo y daba un paso hacia atrás, aferrándose a su taza de té como si fuera lo que la mantuviera viva. Parcia bastante agitada por lo que Chico Bestia comenzó a pensar detenidamente en lo que le había dicho a la hechicera.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que eso debió de hacer en un principio antes de abrir su gran bocota.

—_Oh no_

Ahora fue el turno de Garfield para sonrojarse mientras daba un paso atrás, tratando de mantener el espacio que los separaba lo más distante posible, mientras trataba desesperadamente de mantener la compostura.

—N-no, yo no quería decir eso…yo me refería…ah…me…er…

_— ¿Qué demonios había tratado de decirle?— _pensó asustado Chico Bestia.

—Tu realmente… ¿Quisiste decir eso?— pregunto Raven tranquilamente, pero Chico Bestia había captado tono embriagador en su voz, como si esta no fuera la primera vez que ella había considerado sus palabras.

—Yo…eh…eh…Rae…

Aun con las mejillas sonrojadas, Raven se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra, pero Chico Bestia con su olfato fue capaz de captar el inconfundible olor de la lujuria.

Tal vez él no era el único que pensaba en esas cosas tampoco.

* * *

No desesperen mis amigos, que aún nos quedan más historias por subir, recuerden tenemos más de 300 one-shot BBRae.

Posdata: Por si no entendieron (lamento eso porque era dificl traducir esa parte y creo que no me salio del todo bien) lo que Raven entendió fue que Chico Bestia le insinuó que quería tener sexo con ella (aunque en el original literalmente se lo dice a la cara...perdón por eso)


	14. Mi querida servidumbre (NSFW)

**_Advertencia: Este drabble tiene contenido BBRaeRed por lo que si no te gusta esta pareja nadie te está obligando a leerla, en caso de que quieran leerla espero la disfruten. _**

Originalmente esta historia seria subida en "Naturaleza" pero desgraciadamente casi nadie pasa a leer esa historia o tan siquiera dejar comentarios y disfrute tanto traduciéndola que siento se merecía una excepción y ser subida aquí.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución.**_

* * *

_**Limonada para el calor**_

_**Drabble 014: Mi querida servidumbre**_

Raven nunca se consideró a sí misma como una chica afortunada.

No es que tampoco la desgracia la persiguiera a cada rato, pero realmente nunca pensó en sí misma como una chica afortunada.

Pero viendo de frente, ella en estos momentos se podría considerar como la chica más afortunada del mundo.

Gar miraba a su alrededor bastante inquieto mientras se acomodaba la falda que apenas y le cubría algo alrededor de sus caderas, en cambio Jason parecía estar a punto de golpear a alguien. Sin embargo ambos chicos trataban de sonreírle a su novia, por su parte Raven se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón y miro a los dos con cierto placer, mientras sus dedos acariciaban lentamente el tallo de la copa de vino que tenía a su lado.

—Supongo que ustedes dos son mis nuevas criadas y están aquí para servirme a mi ¿Verdad?— pregunto la hechicera burlonamente, después de todo esta era una ocasión única y planeaba sacarle provecho— Tengo demasiadas cosas que exigen el mas mínimo cuidado, por lo tanto necesito asegurarme que mis dos sirvientas sean capaces de mantenerse al día con mis…exigentes necesidades. Después de todo, me han dicho que puedo llegar a ser bastante despiadada.

Tomando un sorbo de su vino le hizo un gesto a los dos para que se acercaran.

—Levanten sus faldas. Me gustaría ver toda la ayuda que puedo obtener de su parte.

Gar se adelantó y levanto su falda primero, podía ver como su erección luchaba por liberarse contra la fina ropa interior de encaje. Dándose lentamente la vuelta, mostro su redondo y firme trasero, antes de volver a quedar frente a ella con una de sus características sonrisas.

— ¿Es suficiente para usted, ama?

Jason simplemente resoplo y murmuro.

—Creo que ya sabemos quién va a ganar esto, después de todo yo tengo otros talentos— respondió él, mientras mostraba sus dientes— Ya sabes por si…

Sin embargo, Raven chasqueo los dedos interrumpiéndolo y frunciendo el ceño miro fijamente a Jason.

—Hablar sin mi consentimiento es una gran falta de respeto hacia mí, Jason— explico la hechicera tomando un sorbo de su vino— Preséntate sin comentarios o te prometo que vas a usar el cinturón de castidad durante toda la noche.

Los ojos de Jason se abrieron con cierto temor y decidió que lo mejor sería no discutir con ella. Jason dio un paso adelante e hizo una reverencia.

—Si mi señora, me comprometo de ahora en adelante a hacer lo que usted ordene.

Y sin decir una palabra más, se levantó la falda y lentamente se dio la vuelta, posando para ella.

Raven no pudo evitar sonreír, pues lo único que se podía imaginar era lo divertido que sería esta noche.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se olviden de comentar, eso motiva a seguir traduciendo esta historia.


	15. Al otro lado del mundo

¿Creyeron que esta historia estaba muerta?...Sinceramente no sé porque cada vez que tardo en actualizar algo hago esta pregunta.

Pues bien aquí tienen el siguiente drabble y espero actualizar más seguido esta serie de one-shot, siento que me tomara tanto tiempo, es que me tome un descanso muy… ¡MUY! Largo de esta historia.

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución._**

* * *

**_Limonada para el calor_**

**_Drabble 015: Al otro lado del mundo_**

— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo más vas a estar en Japón?— pregunto Raven mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras se acurrucaba más entre las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo. Se quedó inmóvil observando el techo, mirando como las luces de los coches que pasaban cerca

El pequeño departamento todavía olía un poco a pintura, recordándole lo último que habían hecho juntos antes de que Garfield tuviera que irse a otra misión. Ella sabía que esto era parte de su trabajo y era algo con lo que tuvo que aprender a vivir, pero ella sinceramente deseaba que estuviera allí con ella, pasando tiempo juntos.

—No lo sé, le pregunte a Dick y por lo que me dijo creo que estaremos atascados aquí por lo menos otra semana, ya sabes cómo es Dick cuando se trata del trabajo de superhéroe— Él suspiro y negó con la cabeza, mientras acariciaba la barba que le había crecido esos últimos días— Yo ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de bañarme en dos días.

—Bueno…— sonrió Raven mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador y se acomodaba los mechones de cabello purpura de la frente— Por lo menos debido a la distancia que hay entre nosotros, no tengo que oler tú…esencia natural.

—Ja ja— se rio sarcásticamente y fruncía el ceño, sin embargo había una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro— Eres tan divertida, Rae.

—He aprendido del mejor— respondió acurrucándose sobre la almohada y trataba de mantenerse despierta. Sin embargo no pudo evitar bostezar un poco, tras esto dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la pantalla del ordenador y sonrió— Te extraño, Gar.

—Y yo te extraño aún más— Sonrió él. Raven entonces observo como él extendía su mano hacia la pantalla y comenzaba a trazar la forma de su cara sobre esta. Su expresión se suavizo— Cuando regrese a casa, te prometo que no voy a apartarme de tu lado por lo menos durante una semana.

Raven no pudo evitar reírse ante esa declaración y sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco, en ese momento se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Mas bien quieres decir que no vas a salir de la cama durante una semana?

—Eh…— exclamo el mutante mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza y miraba hacia otro lado algo nervioso— Bueno… ¿Puedes culparme por quererte a ti solo para mí? No soy alguien que le gusta compartir su tesoro más preciado.

El rubor de Raven se hizo más fuerte.

—Ahora solo me estas adulando para que te deje hacer cualquier cosa conmigo una vez regreses a casa.

— ¿Está funcionando?— pregunto él sonriendo e inclinándose hacia adelante, con su característica sonrisa.

El corazón de Raven comenzó a latir rápidamente y ella no pudo evitar detener el suave chillido que escapo de su garganta, parecía una colegiala enamorada. Jalo las sabanas hasta su barbilla y ahora solo su cara era visible. Mientras seguía admirando la sonrisa de su novio.

—Si— susurro ella, mientras seguían mirándose a los ojos— Está funcionando.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Estén al pendiente porque mañana se vienen tres actualizaciones de esta historia y una de ellas será un lemon.


	16. Lavandería parte 2

Año nuevo y que mejor que recibirlo con la que parece es mi trabajo de traducción más popular entre ustedes mis queridos lectores.

Esta es una especie de continuación del primer drabble que traduje de esta saga (aunque no sé si sea una continuación oficial, pero me las arregle para modificarlo un poco y que así fuera) además es algo bueno porque no se me ocurrió un nombre más original para este, espero lo disfruten.

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español._**

* * *

**_Limonada para el calor_**

**_Drabble 016: Lavandería parte 2_**

Chico Bestia realmente no estaba muy orgulloso de este hábito suyo. De hecho, él francamente estaba bastante avergonzado de ello. Era algo realmente vergonzoso y si alguien se enteraba de su pequeño secreto, probablemente sufriría burlas y humillaciones por toda la eternidad. Además, si era sincero consigo mismo…lo que hacía era algo espeluznante.

Sus ojos revisaron los alrededores de la sala y tras asegurarse completamente de que no había nadie alrededor, abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible, se deslizo sigilosamente como un ratón hacia la lavandería y como si fuera un experto ladrón comenzó su búsqueda en el cesto de ropa de Raven hasta que sus dedos encontraron lo que estaba buscando.

Incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro, saco su característica capa, la acerco a su nariz y respiro profundamente, inhalando y oliendo el dulce aroma de su champo de jazmín mezclado con el olor de su té de la mañana. Olio con todas sus fuerzas aquel aroma único, había algo en ese aroma que parecía calmarlo, incluso en sus peores momentos. Era como un niño y su frazada.

—Sabes, si tanto querías una de mis capas simplemente pudiste habérmela pedido.

¡Oh dios…no!

Al escuchar su voz se quedó inmóvil, negándose a darse la vuelta para mirarla a la cara. Si lo hiciera, tendría que admitir su espeluznante pasatiempo. Si se quedaba completamente quieto, tal vez existía la posibilidad de que olvidara lo sucedido y lo dejara en paz.

—Chico Bestia…— dijo ella algo molesta de que el mutante la estuviera ignorando y dio otro paso dentro de la habitación, caminando silenciosamente hacia él—Mira, si tanto la quieres puedes quedártela. No es como si fuera la única capa que tuviera.

—Um… ¿Lo dices en serio?— pregunto Chico Bestia algo sonrojado y dándose la vuelta.

—Si— respondió Raven regalándole una pequeña sonrisa—Quiero decir, yo he estado robando tus camisas así que...

Y Raven se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, ahora era ella la que estaba sonrojada al revelar uno de sus secretos más sucios.

Bueno…al menos no le había dicho que le gustaba oler su cabello mientras dormía.

Porque eso realmente sí que era algo espeluznante.

**_Fin_**

* * *

No se olviden de comentar, todo comentario, follow y favorito es muy bien recibido, tanto la autora original como yo se los agradecemos.


	17. Limpieza

En serio me sorprende que esta traducción haya alcanzado tantos comentarios, favoritos y follows. Pero bueno no es que me queje, realmente tanto yo como la autora apreciamos que estén disfrutando de estas mini historias.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español.**_

* * *

_**Limonada para el calor**_

_**Drabble 017: Limpieza**_

Verla caminar a través del enorme desorden de ropa y basura era algo vergonzoso. Montones y montones de ropa sucia organizadas por el color de la ropa se elevaban sobre el suelo en pequeñas montañas de colores rojo, purpura y negro.

—Muy bien— murmuro Raven— me alegra ver que por lo menos has intentado iniciar este pequeño proyecto tuyo.

Raven no pudo evitar suspirar mientras lanzaba un calcetín sucio a la enorme pila de ropa interior sucia.

—Realmente me sorprende que estés dispuesto a seguir con esto.

Chico Bestia arrastro los pies y trato de esconder la caja llena de revistas para adultos bajo su cama, esperando que la hechicera no se diera cuenta de que Miss Noviembre los estaba observando fijamente.

—Solo quiero acabar con todo este desorden, Rae— dijo el mutante mirando su habitación un poco más limpia que antes—Estoy cansado de vivir como un vagabundo y un niño. Ya tengo dieciocho años y tener este lugar tan desordenado solo demuestra lo inmaduro que sigo siendo.

—Tienes razón— respondió Raven limpiando la cama y sentándose sobre ella, mientras lo miraba fijamente— Vives como un vagabundo y eso es asqueroso, pero no trates de forzarte a ti mismo y crecer antes de tiempo, Gar.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto Chico Bestia algo confundido.

—No soy ingenua, Gar— contesto ella lanzando otro calcetín a la pila de ropa sucia— Me he dado cuenta de cómo has actuado últimamente. Has tratado de pasar menos tiempo jugando tus videojuegos, tratando de mejorar tu higiene personal y el otro día te vi tratando de leer un libro que no era de ficción…sé que estas tratando de volverte un adulto y aunque me alegro de que estés tomando tus responsabilidades más en serio, no trates y te obligues a convertirte en algo para lo que sientas que aún no estés preparado.

Chico Bestia no sabía que decir ante eso. El titán verde miro aquellos ojos violetas, brillantes y sintió algo en su corazón que hacía que latiera más rápido. Si ella supiera que él estaba tratando de cambiar por ella. Él solo quería que ella lo viera como algo más que un niño, pero parecía que eso no importaba para ella. Él sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

—Muchas gracias, Rae. Pero todavía creo que sería buena idea limpiar este desastre—

Ella suspiro en clara señal de derrota, pero aun así sonrió.

—Bien, pero me debes una.

—Lo sé— respondió el mutante riéndose en voz baja.

Raven se agacho y saco la caja debajo de la cama con una sonrisa perversa.

—Y realmente deberías buscar un mejor escondite para estas cosas.

Pronto el rostro de Chico Bestia pasó de verde a rojo, mientras veía con horror como Raven sonreía burlonamente y Miss Noviembre parecía verlo de igual forma.

_**Fin**_


	18. Bajo la manta (NSFW)

Bueno creo que aquí esta lo que todos hemos estado esperando desde que comencé a traducir estos drabbles nuevamente, así es… ¡Un capitulo lemon!

Disfrútenlo.

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español._**

* * *

**_Limonada para el calor_**

**_Drabble 018: Bajo la manta_**

Este no era el momento adecuado para estar jugando este juego.

_— ¡En serio! ¿Qué diablos le pasa? Este no es el momento ni el lugar_

Garfield aspiro lentamente por la nariz tratando de relajarse, mientras observaba a Raven por el rabillo del ojo. Sus compañeros de equipo se encontraban esparcidos por toda la habitación, todos completamente concentrados en la película que se estaba reproduciendo en la enorme pantalla del televisor y sin estar conscientes de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos por debajo de la enorme, suave y esponjosa manta que cubría a Raven y Chico Bestia.

Él no pudo dejar de temblar mientras Raven sacaba su erecto pene de sus pantalones y comenzaba a acariciarlo lentamente de manera constante, sin prisa, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Gruñendo en voz baja, Garfield observo a sus compañeros de equipo, asegurándose de que no estaban prestándoles atención a los dos y al ver que seguían enfocados en la película decidió meter la mano bajo los pantalones de Raven, pinchando con su dedo el núcleo de la hechicera. Si iba a estar jugando este juego con él, estaba decidido a darle de su propia medicina.

Después de todo este juego también se puede jugar de dos.

Raven se mordió el labio inferior, mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando ella lo miro. Sus manos agarraron la polla erecta de su amante para después comenzar a moverlas rápidamente, como si estuviera tratando de castigarlo por ser más astuto que ella. Sus dedos hicieron algo gloriosamente peligroso con la cabeza de su pene y de repente sintió una sensación eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo al sentir como utilizo su magia oscura para estimularlo.

—N…no— susurro él comenzando a sudar.

Sin embargo, la hechicera no parecía querer parar y no le quedó otra opción. Con sus manos temblorosas, añadió otro segundo dedo dentro de su núcleo para después doblarlos y frotar su lugar favorito.

Raven se mordió aún más fuerte el labio, sin embargo su mano no se detenía.

—Los otros…—susurro Gar sin embargo cerró su boca al sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar más y más, sabía que si no tenía cuidado terminarían por descubrirlos. Conforme el tiempo pasaba más trabajo le costaba respirar, tras tomar una profunda respiración, cerró los ojos, mientras sentía como su orgasmo empezaba a hacerse cargo de sus sentidos. Cada musculo de su cuerpo parecía arder en llamas y su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente que hasta parecía estar a punto estallar.

Su única mano libre estrujo fuertemente el sofá y sus ojos que parecían abrirse como platos miraban fijamente la pantalla del televisor al cual sinceramente no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Pues la ola de placer se sentía demasiado bien que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

Y entonces todo termino.

Finalmente pudo calmarse lo suficiente para recuperar la conciencia, Raven había apartado su mano mientras lo miraba fijamente y es que era un espectáculo que la hechicera siempre disfrutaba. Sus mejillas estaban todas sonrojadas y estaba respirando pesadamente, entonces él la miro, solo para encontrarse con esa burlona sonrisa que siempre ponía cada vez que le hacía tener un orgasmo siempre que podía en cada jodido lugar del mundo.

Jadeando en voz baja, se inclinó un poco hacia su oído y todavía temblando le susurro.

—Vas a pagar por esto.

Raven simplemente amplio su sonrisa pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Garfield había agregado un tercer dedo dentro de ella, obligándola a mantener la boca cerrada.

Iba a darle una maldita lección por burlarse de él.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Bueno chicos eso ha sido todo por esta noche.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se olviden de comentar, la verdad es que he visto una drástica baja en los review, sé que no debería quejarme (digo la historia no es mía) pero bueno…es solo que se aprecia que no estoy traduciendo este fics para nadie.

Pero sinceramente no los voy a obligar, después de todo es decisión suya si lo dejan o no.

Pero la verdad todo review es bienvenido y tanto yo como Xaphrin se los agradecemos mucho.


	19. Después de la fiesta

Antes de empezar solo quiero decir algo.

Quiero agradecerle por todos los comentarios que esta traducción ha recibido, en serio tanto yo como Xaphrin se los estamos agradecidos. Principalmente por los comentarios de Sonye-San y Yamila Andrade la verdad agradezco sus críticas constructivas, es solo que todavía el lemon se me dificulta y creo que tienen razón tengo que buscar más sinónimos para los miembros masculinos y femeninos, gracias por su apoyo para ayudarme a mejorar esta serie de one-shot. Sin más que decir, disfruten del capítulo.

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español._**

* * *

**_Limonada para el calor_**

**_Capítulo 019: Después de la fiesta_**

— ¿Tienes frió?

Raven se estremeció un poco cuando se dio la vuelta y por encima del hombro observo a Changeling, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Él suavemente coloco su chaqueta sobre los hombros desnudos de la hechicera y jalando de ella para que su espalda se recargara sobre su pecho. La empática respiro profundamente, oliendo la extraña mezcla entre su colonia de pino y el ligero olor a humo de cigarro. Ella se dio la vuelta, parándose de puntitas para estar a la misma altura de su nariz y volvió a respirar profundamente, queriendo recordar para siempre aquel aroma.

—Te estás perdiendo la fiesta, Rae— murmuro Garfield mientras sus dientes atrapaban el lóbulo de su oreja y jalaba de el con suavidad, antes de comenzar a deslizar su lengua por su piel expuesta. La sensación había enviado una oleada de calor a través del cuerpo de la empática y Raven no pudo evitar estremecerse, aferrándose aún más a la chaqueta sobre sus hombros.

—Lo se…es solo…solo quiero que se vayan ya a casa— susurro ella mirando por encima del hombro de su amante, mientras algunos mechones de su cabello violeta caían sobre su frente y ocultaban un poco sus ojos— Estoy lista para…ya sabes…

— ¿Consumar nuestro matrimonio?— pregunto él con una sonrisa, mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos para después acercarla a él y besar su cuello. Mordisqueando su pálida piel hasta llegar al antiguo pero valioso collar de perlas que rodeaba su cuello— Estoy listo para eso también.

—Yo iba a decir que estaba lista para que tuviéramos un poco de tiempo a solas antes de ello— explico Raven mirándolo desde debajo de aquellas pestañas postizas las cuales odiaba pero Jinx le había literalmente obligado a ponérselas— Fue una noche agradable hasta que decidieron quedarse hasta después de la hora establecida y auto invitarse a nuestra habitación.

Raven floto un poco y observo por encima del hombro de Changeling como sus amigos se divertían dentro de la suite del hotel. Estaban jugando a girar la botella como si fueran adolescentes de nuevo, en esos momentos Speedy y Aqualad se estaban besando. Raven frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada hacia el paisaje urbano de nuevo, sintiendo la brisa del viento acariciar sus hombros. Nuevamente volvió a estremecerse y su marido simplemente la abrazo con más fuerza.

—Te vas a enfermar si sigues aquí.

—Y tú te vas a ir a la cama sin sexo en nuestra luna de miel a menos que logres que todos se larguen de aquí— advirtió Raven mientras se daba la vuelta aun en sus brazos y con un pequeño movimiento hizo que sus muslos rozaran su entrepierna—Y sin lugar a dudas querrás saber lo que estoy usando bajo este vestido en estos momentos.

Él comenzó a parpadear con los ojos bien abiertos y con cuidado comenzó a levantar el hermoso vestido blanco que llevaba puesto. Y cuando vio lo que llevaba debajo, Garfield casi sentía que le daba un paro cardíaco, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban fuertemente y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a lamerse los labios, mientras Raven solo le dedicaba una sonrisa seductora.

Sin decir una palabra, Changeling se dio la vuelta y deslizo la puerta corrediza de cristal del balcón, tomo aire antes de dejar escapar un fuerte rugido que estaba seguro podría haberle roto los tímpanos a todos sus amigos, pero eso no le importaba ahora. Las risas entre sus invitados se detuvieron y todos con algo de miedo dirigieron su atención hacia el Titán verde

— ¡Todo el mundo se me larga en este momento! ¡Que quiero tener sexo con mi esposa!

Raven nunca había visto como una habitación era desalojada tan rápido.

**_Fin_**


	20. Paternidad

¡Y hemos llegado a los 20 drabbles de esta historia!

Con 173 comentarios, 44 favoritos y 48 follows. Realmente no pensaba que esta colección de drabbles y one-shot llegara tan lejos, realmente tanto Xaphrin como yo apreciamos el apoyo que le han dado a esta colección de historias ¡Son los mejores mis queridos lectores!

Ahora vayamos con el drabble de hoy.

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español._**

* * *

**_Limonada para el calor_**

**_Drabble 020: Paternidad_**

—…y estos formularios deben ser llenados por triplicado…— fue entonces cuando Raven ya no podía soportarlo más y golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa de la cocina, mientras que sus poderes se salieron de control y lanzaron su tasa de té al suelo con un gran estruendo, haciendo que las pequeñas piezas de porcelana y el líquido caliente se esparcieran por la superficie de madera. La hechicera grito veintitrés maldiciones en quince idiomas antes de decidir que su situación era una completa mierda.

Garfield la observo conmocionado desde la puerta, con una pizza en la mano y una botella de Coca-Cola en la otra. Sus ojos se abrieron con algo de temor mientras la miraba, Raven dándose cuenta de la presencia de su esposo se dio la vuelta, para mirarlo fijamente con sus cuatro ojos rojos y le gruño.

—Whoa tienes que calmarte, Rae. Yo solo acabo de llegar con algo de pizza— dijo el changeling entrando en la cocina y pateando la puerta para cerrarla— No hay ninguna necesidad de que te vuelvas loca en estos momentos.

— ¿Loca? ¡¿Crees que estoy volviéndome loca?!

Garfield se dio cuenta tardíamente de su mala elección de palabras.

—Estamos a solo una semana de que el agente del centro de adopción venga a inspeccionarnos y la casa que compramos es un puto desastre, la fontanería del baño de la planta baja tiene una fuga de nuevo y la pintura de nuestro dormitorio esta toda descarapelada ¡Y estas ridículas formas van a ocasionarme la muerte!— grito Raven pateando la pata de la mesa— Por supuesto que iba a terminar enloqueciendo, tu maldito idiota.

Garfield tan solo suspiro y mentalmente se recordó tener que mendigarle a Cyborg para que le ayudara con la plomería. Dejo la pizza en el mostrador de la cocina y observo a Raven quien parecía estar a tan solo unos segundos para soltarse a llorar. Sin decir una palabra, sirvió algo de Coca-Cola en un vaso y puso dos trozos de pizza en un plato para después entregárselos a ella. Garfield espero hasta que su esposa terminara de comer la primera rebanada de pizza antes de empezar a hablar.

—Esteramos bien, Rae.

Raven abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Garfield tan solo coloco su dedo en sus labios haciéndola callar, espero unos momentos antes de comenzar a hablar nuevamente.

—Estaremos bien, Raven. Sabíamos de antemano que esto no sería fácil, sabíamos que esto sería como un paseo a través del infierno, siempre fuimos consientes de esto…

Raven tan solo frunció el ceño.

—Pero piensa en esto, Raven. Piensa en ellos, piensa en sus rostros cuando finalmente los traigamos a casa. Piensa en Melvin cuando le digas que de ahora en adelante serás su mama. Piensa en Timmy cuando le cuentes cuentos antes de dormir. Piensa en la razón de porque estamos haciendo todo esto, porque hay tres muy buenas razones de porque estamos haciendo todo este paseo a través del infierno.

Raven le dio otro bocado a la pizza en silencio, ya se encontraba más calmada y se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como una tonta. Pasaron los minutos y ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Lo se…es solo que…esto es tan frustrante.

Garfield tan solo le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, las agencias gubernamentales tienen ese efecto en las personas— comento su marido sirviéndose algo de Coca-Cola en un vaso—Ahora solo vamos a terminar de cenar e iremos a descansar. Mañana le llamare a Cy para que me venga a ayudar con las cañerías y luego vamos a llenar estos estúpidos formularios juntos ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien— susurro ella.

—Genial— dijo Garfield con una sonrisa y besando la frente de su esposa.

Ambos comieron en silencio mientras disfrutaban de la cena y su mutua compañía, hasta que ella decidió preguntar.

— ¿Realmente crees que estamos preparados para ser padres?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Rae? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Tú solo confía en mí.

Chico Bestia se rio entre dientes mientras sonreía, esperando que ella no sintiera con sus poderes empáticos su preocupación.

¿En qué diablos se estaban metiendo? Fue la única pregunta que cruzo por la mente del changeling.

Pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte…por su esposa y sus futuros hijos.

**_Fin_**


	21. Invirtiendo los papeles (NSFW)

…No tengo ni idea de que acabo de traducir.

Pero al parecer esto lo escribió Xaphrin cuando andaba borracha, así que no me extraña que sea una historia algo subidita de tono a pesar de que solo es una hoja de Word…espero que lo disfruten.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español.**_

* * *

**_Limonada para el calor_**

**_Drabble 021: Invirtiendo los papeles _**

Apretó sus dientes con fuerza una vez más en un intento por suprimir otro gemido mientras maldecía en voz baja. Las manos de Garfield se encontraban estrujando la almohada, apretándola lo suficiente como para rasgar las costuras y sacar pequeñas plumas blancas que revoloteaban por toda la habitación. Nuevamente volvió a estremecerse y sintió como Raven empujaba sus caderas con rapidez, sabiendo justamente donde tocarlo para llevarlo al límite. Había una pequeña voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza que continuamente le susurraba que no debería disfrutar de esto tanto como lo estaba haciendo, pero el agradable golpeteo del falo dentro de su culo hacia que su mente fuera un desastre y no pudiera pensar con claridad.

Él no podía parar de gruñir y maldecir, enterrando su cabeza contra la almohada cuando sintió como su pene empezaba a gotear. A veces detestaba a su novia por hacerle pasar este tipo de situaciones, pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo ya que realmente estaba disfrutando esto, Raven sabía exactamente el lugar correcto donde golpearlo para hacerle perder la cabeza en un mar de lujuria y deseo. La hechicera con una sonrisa empujo nuevamente sus caderas, haciendo que el changeling se contrajera y temblara.

— ¿C-C-Cuanto tiempo…seguirás…haciéndome esto, Rae?— pregunto el mutante entrecerrando los ojos y mordiendo la almohada para no gritar, su mente era un caos y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría mantener bajo control todas sus emociones.

—Hasta que te corras, Gar— susurro ella con una pequeña sonrisa e inclinándose sobre él, besando sus hombros con cariño— ¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees poder durar?

Maldiciendo nuevamente, podía sentir como todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estallaban en llamas con cada embestida. Entre jadeos finalmente termino rasgando la almohada en dos, con las plumas esparciéndose por toda la cama. Gar comenzó a gemir sin parar mientras arqueaba su espalda, Raven aprovecho este momento para apoyarse contra él para llenar cada pulgada de su cuerpo.

—Yo…no creo que pueda durar mucho más…

—Muy bien— susurro Rae con una descarada sonrisa adornando su rostro—Entonces córrete para mí, Gar.


	22. Jaque mate (NSFW)

Se supone que ya debería haberme ido a la U, asi que no me voy a alargar con una charla de porque no he actualizado, nos vemos (que desgraciadamente ya se me hizo tarde)

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español._**

* * *

**_Limonada para el Calor_**

**_Drabble 022: Jaque Mate_**

—Mate.

— ¡Hiciste trampa!

—No lo hice— respondió Chico Bestia cruzándose de brazos y mirándola fijamente— Además ¿Cómo uno puede hacer trampa en el ajedrez?

—Yo…—Raven se sonrojo y miro el tablero de ajedrez que tenía frente a ella, la pobre hechicera abrió los ojos en shock al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera se había esforzado en sus jugadas, creyendo que su novio seria lo suficientemente tonto como para tener una victoria asegurada.

Nuevamente lo había subestimado.

—Ahora, Rae-Rae…— dijo Chico Bestia sonriendo descaradamente y extendiendo su mano hacia ella— Entrégamelo.

— ¿Qué sean dos de tres?— pregunto ella nerviosa mientras se removía en su asiento.

—Nop— fue la única respuesta de Garfield mientras negaba con la cabeza— He ganado, hicimos un apuesta y ahora tienes que cumplir tu parte.

—Yo…eh…no…—murmuro la hechicera completamente sonrojada— Nunca me pongo bragas y sostenes, se siente incómodo llevar eso bajo mi leotardo.

Chico Bestia se estremeció y miro apasionadamente de arriba hacia abajo el cuerpo bien formado de la hechicera mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa seductora.

—Bueno…— dijo Chico Bestia fingía estar pensando— Supongo que tan solo hay que pensar en que otra cosa puedas darme como premio.

Roja como un tomate, Raven se levantó de su silla y se metió debajo de la mesa, mirando fijamente su destino. Chico Bestia acaricio suavemente el cabello de su amada mientras esta se colocaba entre sus piernas, besando suavemente sus muslos y acariciando lentamente la erección cada vez más grande que estaba teniendo su novio bajo sus pantalones. Garfield a veces odiaba jugar esta clase de juegos con ella ya que le parecían bastante aburridos, pero al final todo valía la pena. Especialmente cuando su premio era una mamada por parte de su novia.

Ella le bajo los pantalones dejando en libertad aquella monstruosa erección, Chico Bestia gracias a sus sentidos supe desarrollados fue capaz de escuchar los pequeños jadeos que soltaba su novia. Raven cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, oliendo el dulce pero picante aroma que emanaba de su miembro completamente excitado y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a él. La hechicera beso inocentemente la cabeza de su pene y segundos después lentamente comenzó a lamerlo de arriba hacia abajo.

Garfield no pudo evitar gemir e inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás contra sus hombros cuando sintió como la empática metía todo su miembro dentro de su boca. Sonriendo para sí mismo, dejo que la hechicera siguiera con su trabajo mientras él solo disfrutaba de la calidad sensación de su boca.

Ella mordisqueo la cabeza y acto seguido se tragó todo el falo hasta lo más profundo de su garganta, para después comenzar a chuparlo y lamerlo lentamente con tal de llevarlo al límite del placer.

Chico Bestia continúo acariciando la cabeza de Raven afectuosamente, tan solo disfrutando del placer que le estaba brindando la hechicera.

…

Y entonces sin piedad alguna se cogería a su novia hasta dejarla en coma.


	23. Tutor Privado (NSFW)

Ah como disfruto de mi trabajo…aunque creo que a veces lo disfruto más de lo que debería.

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español._**

* * *

**Limonada para el Calor**

**Drabble 023: Tutor Privado **

Rachel gruño por cuarta vez mientras intentaba terminar aquel condenado problema que la estaba volviendo loca, la chica no era alguien a quien se le podría considerar estúpida ya que era una de las estudiantes más sobresalientes de toda la escuela, pero como cualquier ser humano todos nos encontramos con un obstáculo que nos es casi imposible de superar sin importar cuanto lo intentemos.

En el caso de Rachel Roth ese obstáculo se llamaba química.

Lo que era aún peor es que tenía una beca que mantener y no podía permitirse el lujo de bajar sus calificaciones, por lo cual su madre había contratado a un tutor privado para que pudiera ayudar a su hija a por lo menos entender la materia.

Aunque no ayudaba en nada que su tutor al igual que la materia también la volviera loca.

—Estás haciéndolo todo mal.

Rachel aparto la vista de la hoja con preguntas de química que tenía frente a ella y alzo la mirada, delante de ella se encontraba su tutor privado Garfield Logan quien estaba aflojándose la corbata que tenía alrededor del cuello, la cual hacia juego con su playera blanca abotonada con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, en sus manos llevaba una regla de madera bastante larga.

— ¡Lo hice exactamente como me lo dijiste!— exclamo molesta la chica de piel pálida.

Garfield se cruzó de brazos y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

—…Sr. Logan— murmuro ella algo nerviosa al sentir la mirada de su tutor.

Él tan solo sonrió y se inclinó sobre la mesa donde estaba sentada, apoyando todo su peso sobre las manos mientras continuaba mirándola fijamente a la cara.

—Bueno…ya conoces las reglas, Rachel. Por cada pregunta que contestes mal, recibirás un castigo—explico mientras se ponía de pie y daba un paso hacia atrás—Por lo tanto es momento de que te pongas de pie, Sra. Roth. Es momento de darte tu castigo por no haber estudiado.

Rachel quien estaba casi tan roja como un tomate, se puso de pie para después caminar al lado de la mesa e inclinarse hacia abajo, descansando todo su peso en su pecho sobre la superficie de madera, tras soltar un suspiro tan solo cerró los ojos y murmuro:

—Estoy lista para recibir mi castigo, Sr. Logan.

Garfield tan solo sonrió y le subió la falda, dejando al descubierto su trasero desnudo sin ningún tipo de ropa interior cubriéndola y completamente rojo debido a los castigos que había estado recibiendo últimamente.

—Ay, Sra. Roth…— murmuro el rubio mientras se lamia la lengua y acariciaba suavemente su bien formado trasero— ¿Cuándo vas a aprender? Serán diez golpes en total.

Y tomando impulso le dio una fuerte nalgada con la regla de madera sobre su caliente y rojo trasero. Raven grito fuertemente sin contenerse ya que no había nadie en casa, la chica gótica arqueo la espalda con cada nalgada que él le daba. Su entrepierna ya estaba completamente mojada debido al placer que estaba experimentando. Ella amaba esto, deseaba ser castigada una y otra vez hasta que no quedara otra cosa que una masa gelatinosa que no recordaba ni su propio nombre.

— ¡Oh, Sr. Logan!— exclamo Rachel sin poder evitar gemir al sentir cada golpe sobre su trasero— Prometo que me esforzare la próxima vez.

Mentiras.

Ella siempre le daría las respuestas incorrectas.


	24. Sobresfuerzo

Voy a ser sincero…

Ya no tenía planeado continuar traduciendo esta serie de drabbles...sin embargo, creo que no me puedo hacer algo como eso tan fácilmente. Esta fue mi primera traducción que recibió una buena recepción por parte de los lectores y por lo que veo aún hay gente que espera que lo continúe. Pues aquí lo tienen pues he escuchado sus plegarias y continuare esta serie de vez en cuando.

Sin nada más que decir espero que disfruten el drabble de hoy.

* * *

**_Limonada para el Calor_**

**_Drabble 024: Sobresfuerzo_**

—Te estas esforzando demasiado, Rae.

Raven fue capaz de percibir la desaprobación en el tono de voz de su novio, sin embargo la hechicera estaba demasiado cansada como para decirle algo. Ya podia imaginarse como la regañaría, siempre sentiría por parte de él una sensación extraña de malestar cada vez que se esforzaba demasiado. Raven realmente nunca ha sido capaz de identificar el tono de voz que utilizaba en estas situaciones ¿Estaba enojado con ella o preocupado porque tan solo quería protegerla? Su corazón se agito rápidamente ante esa última idea. Paso tanto tiempo protegiéndola y manteniéndola a salvo que era fácil olvidar que a lo mejor también tenía que ser protegido también…algo que ella estaba dispuesto a hacer por él.

Gar la coloco cuidadosamente en el sofá, tratando de acomodar su cuerpo para que no estuviera en una posición extraña y se lastimara. Finalmente termino acunando su cabeza suavemente sobre su regazo y acomodaba los flequillos rebeldes de su cabello oscuro, mientras trataba de pensar en que decir a continuación. Raven cerró los ojos y sonrió ligeramente, prácticamente la hechicera podía sentir una guerra de diversas emociones dentro de él. Por un lado, estaba agradecido de que ella lo haya salvado. Por otro lado, estaba molesto de que ella se haya esforzado hasta este punto. El punto en el que estaría dispuesta a descansar en sus brazos mientras él cuidaba de ella hasta que se recuperara por completo.

—Rae…realmente necesitas cuidar mejor de ti misma…— murmuro Gar rascándose la cabeza y acto seguido frotándose dos dedos de arriba hacia abajo sobre su sien, en un intento por tranquilizarse y calmar el dolor de cabeza que su novia a veces llega a darle—A veces solo tienes que preocuparte por ti…yo puedo cuidarme.

—Yo…lo se…— respondió Raven patéticamente pues su garganta la estaba matando. Avergonzada inclino su mirada, se tomaron de la mano y la hechicera comenzó a alimentarse de su cálido amor, disfrutando la sensación de calor que este le brindaba ya que para ella era una especie de elixir. Sintiéndose un poco mejor soltó su mano y levanto su mirada solo para encontrarse con la de él por un breve instante— Lo sé, Gar…pero…yo…tengo que protegerte.

Su rostro se sonrojo intensamente y él aparto la mirada, con sus manos aun jugueteando con su cabello oscuro.

—Puedo cuidarme yo solo, Rae. Eres tú la que me preocupas…me importas mucho.

Ella se sonrojo intensamente sin saber muy bien cómo responder a eso. Unos momentos pasaron en silencio escuchando únicamente las respiraciones uno del otro, mientras la hechicera trataba de pensar en una posible respuesta por lo que su novio había dicho.

—G-Gar…estás haciéndome sonrojar.

—Bien— se limitó a sonreír el changeling— Porque te vez muy linda cuando te sonrojas.

Ahora Raven era la viva imagen de un tomate bien maduro mientras Chico Bestia seguía jugando con su cabello.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Posdata: Tallado en Piedra sigue en producción y espero tener el próximo capítulo en unos pocos días.


	25. Corte de Papel

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes no es de mi propiedad, tampoco lo es la historia. Yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

**Limonada para el calor**

**Drabble 025: Corte de Papel**

El labio inferior de Chico Bestia estaba temblando mientras acunaba su mano derecha cerca de su pecho. Lagrimas falsas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y unas minúsculas gotas de sangre salían de un pequeño corte en su dedo índice.

—Mira, Rae. Te dije que esa cosa era peligrosa— sollozo él de nuevo— ¡Mira está herida! ¡Me voy a morir!

Raven tan solo frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía hacia el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Deja de actuar como una reina del drama. Es solo un corte de papel, no una herida de arma blanca— reprocho ella haciendo una pequeña pausa— Y te dije que dejaras de llamarme, Rae. Sabes que lo odio.

Chico Bestia tan solo se encogió de hombros, olvidándose momentáneamente de su herida mortal mientras Raven se acercaba a él y buscaba los vendajes en el pequeño kit.

—Siempre pensé que te gusto ese apodo— explico Chico Bestia— Siempre te sonrojas cuanto te llamo así.

—No, no lo hago— respondió Raven algo molesta.

— ¿Sabes qué? Creo que estas mintiendo— Sonrió él burlonamente sacando una pequeña tirita adhesiva y con su mano sana acaricio su mejilla— En secreto te gusta ¿No es así?

Raven rápidamente se alejó y le dedico una de sus típicas miradas de muerte que siempre le daba cuando tentaba su suerte. Rápidamente comenzó a desenvolver la pequeña tirita adhesiva de color marrón.

—No y detente de una vez, Chico Bestia. Sabes que no me gusta esa clase de atención.

—Mentiras, Rae. Sé que te gustan— se rió el changeling mientras le tendía la mano para que se la vendara.

Ella tan solo suspiro y envolvió la pequeña tirita alrededor de su dedo, para finalmente cerrar el kit de primeros auxilios fuertemente. ¿Por qué tenía que actuar como un idiota todo el tiempo? La joven hechicera dejo escara una bocanada de aire y se alejó de él.

—La próxima vez ten más cuidado cuando trabajes con papel— le advirtió Raven—De todos modos ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Leyendo uno de tus libros que habías dejado olvidado en la cocina.

Raven se congelo en ese momento y empezó a sudar.

—Yo… ¿deje olvidado un libro?

—Si— Ella pudo escuchar cierta burla en su tono de voz, no le sorprendería que estuviera sonriendo— No sabía que te gustaran esa clase de historias tan picantes, Rae-Rae.

—_ ¡Oh no!_— fue el único pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de la chica mitad demonio mientras su cara se ponía completamente roja.

_**Fin**_


	26. Después de la primera vez

**Los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad, tampoco la historia. Yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español.**

* * *

**Limonada para el calor**

**Drabble 026: Después de la primera vez**

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir mirándome de esa manera?

—No lo sé— respondió con una radiante sonrisa de tonto enamorado mientras se acercaba más a ella— Yo nunca…ya sabes…pensé que esto pasaría entre nosotros…jamás.

—Acabamos de tener relaciones sexuales, Gar— respondió Raven quien no parecía estar impresionada— No es como si fuera la gran cosa.

— ¡Pero lo es!— exclamo Garfield completamente emocionado a lo cual Raven no pudo negar admitir que fue algo tierno—Fue increíble, Rae ¿Cómo es que no sientes que estas volando hacia la luna en estos momentos?

—Debido a que esto va a suceder nuevamente— respondió Raven como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Chico Bestia abrió los ojos de par en par, cautivado completamente por aquella idea.

— ¿Qué?

—No es como si esto nunca fuera a ocurrir de nuevo, Gar— explico Raven soltando un ligero suspiro— Aunque aprecio que endioses nuestro primer encuentro, es solo el comienzo de muchos otros.

Ella procedió a cubrirse con las mantas por encima de sus hombros y hundió su cabeza sobre la almohada de plumas. Detrás de ella podía sentir como la alegría de su novio se salía de control y ella prácticamente podía ver la emoción cubriéndolo y haciéndolo brillar como una aurora boreal. Para su desgracia, era contagioso y Raven no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—Ahora cállate y duérmete de una buena vez, Garfield.

Sus fuertes brazos verdes se envolvieron en su cintura y la atrajo fuertemente hacia él, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo invadiendo el suyo mientras besaba apasionadamente sus hombros desnudos. Finalmente comenzó a mordisquear su oreja y sintiendo su aliento haciéndole cosquillas.

—Te amo— murmuro Garfield cariñosamente.

Raven se sonrojo como tomate maduro y en la seguridad de su habitación, entre dientes respondió aquella afirmación.

—Yo también te amo.

**_Fin_**


	27. Tormenta

**Los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad, tampoco la historia. Yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español.**

* * *

**_Limonada para el calor_**

**_Drabble 027: Tormenta_**

Era un hecho poco conocido que Chico Bestia le aterraban las tormentas eléctricas. Raven siempre había comparado su situación con la de un perro, quien se escapaba ante la primera señal del fuerte ruido de los relámpagos, escondiéndose debajo de la pieza mobiliaria más grande que pudiera encontrar. Por lo general cuando una tormenta particularmente fuerte atacaba la ciudad, Chico Bestia correría a esconderse a su habitación. Pero esta noche, la tormenta fue peor de lo que habían previsto y las ventanas de la torre retumbaban fuertemente ante la fuerza de la madre naturaleza.

Sin embargo para Raven las tormentas eléctricas era algo que no le importase mucho, el ruido era reconfortante y el sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra su ventana le daba una cierta cantidad de paz interior. Durante la mayoría de las tormentas eléctricas apagaría todas las luces de su habitación (no es que fueran muchas) y se sentaría en el borde de la cama, contemplando la luz y la lluvia llenando el cielo hasta que se marcharan hacia el horizonte mientras era iluminada por las luces de la ciudad. Era hermoso, como una pintura realmente bella.

Pero esta noche, era poco probable que la pasaría sola. Su puerta se abrió, iluminando su habitación por la brillante luz del pasillo. La hechicera gruño y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, con la intención de reprender a quien se atrevió a interrumpir su tranquila noche. Sin embargo sus palabras se desvanecieron en su garganta al ver la silueta de un pequeño gatito sentando en la entrada.

—Chico Bestia…—frunciendo el ceño, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara, cerrando la puerta con sus poderes, el pequeño gatito se sentó delante de ella.

— ¿Vas a comportarte?— pregunto ella levantando una ceja y esperando su respuesta.

El pequeño gatito soltó un sueva y casi inaudible maullido, asintiendo con la cabeza. Raven lo acuno entre sus brazos y lo coloco sobre su regazo, acariciándolo debajo de las orejas hasta la cola mientras observaba desde su ventana la lluvia cayendo sobre el océano de la bahía. Chico Bestia continúo temblando bajo sus dedos, pero ahora era acompañado por un ronroneo.

— ¿Siempre va a pasar esto cada vez que haya una tormenta?

Garfield paro de ronronear y levanto su mirada observando a la hechicera con sus enormes ojos verdes de gato. Parpadeando un par de veces, Chico Bestia le guiño el ojo y se acurruco de nuevo en su regazo. Raven tan solo suspiro mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo de nuevo.

—Está bien, lo que sea— murmuro algo irritada y agradecida de que la oscuridad de su habitación ocultaba el rubor de sus mejillas.

**_Fin_**


	28. Latidos del corazon

**Los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad, tampoco la historia. Yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español.**

* * *

**_Limonada para el calor_**

**_Drabble 028: Latidos del corazón_**

Le encantaba escuchar sus suaves latidos cuando se encontraban en la comodidad de su cama. El suave ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump a menudo le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño como si se tratara de una canción de cuna hasta que cerraba los ojos. Le encantaba el olor de su cabello a té y jazmín.

—Tengo frio— susurro ella colocando su mano sobre su cabeza mientras acariciaba su cabello verde— Mantenme caliente.

—Lo hare, te lo prometo— murmuro él descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho y envolviendo más sus brazos alrededor de ella, tratando de escuchar cualquier sonido dentro de su pecho. Algo estaba deteniendo el ritmo de su corazón haciendo que sonara como si poco a poco se estuviera deteniendo— Los otros estarán aquí pronto.

—Tengo mucho frio— repitió ella.

—Lo sé, Raven— respondió él levantando un poco la cabeza de su pecho y mirando la salpicadura de sangre que goteaba desde su uniforme y caía al suelo donde ya se había formado un charco de dicho líquido— Sé que tienes frio. Pero voy a mantenerte caliente, solo tienes que esperar unos minutos más… ¿Crees que puedas hacer eso?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, desgraciadamente dicho movimiento abrió aún más la herida que tenía en su cuello. Chico Bestia mientras tanto mantuvo sus manos sobre la herida que tenía en su estómago, tratando de mantener sus órganos internos dentro de su cuerpo.

—Voy a escuchar tu corazón de nuevo…como lo hago todas las noches.

—Tengo frio, Gar.

—Lo sé— murmuro él presionando su cabeza contra su pecho y escuchando el sonido de sus latidos.

Ba-bump.

...

Ba-bump.

...

...

Ba-bump.

...

...

...

Nada.


	29. En el bar

**Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, yo solamente me encargo de su distribución al español.**

* * *

**_Limonada para el calor_**

**_Drabble 029: En el bar_**

Jinx dio unos cuantos golpecillos con el dedo al borde de la copa de coctel, viendo entretenidamente el rostro avergonzado de Raven, completamente enrojecido mientras hacia todo lo posible por evitar mirar al joven que estaba al final de la barra. Les había invitado una copa y cortésmente se sentó solo, mientras revisaba su celular. Inclusive Jinx tuvo que admitir que era bastante lindo. Una pequeña cantidad de pecas se extendían sobre su mejillas y nariz, su cabello rubio oscuro ocultaban un poco sus ojos de color verde como esmeraldas. El chico levanto la mirada, ruborizándose intensamente y volviendo a revisar su teléfono, fingiendo no darse cuenta de la mirada de curiosidad que Jinx le estaba dando.

—Te compro una bebida— comento la chica de cabello rosado— Eso es muy caballeroso de su parte.

Raven simplemente suspiro y le dio un trago a su bebida, obviamente tratando de ignorar los hechos que Jinx estaba resaltando. Dándole una pequeña mirada por el rabillo del ojo, por un breve momento se encontró con la mirada de aquellos brillantes ojos verdes de aquel desconocido antes de centrar nuevamente toda su atención en su cóctel. Jinx gruño bastante molesta y apoyo los brazos sobre la barra, mirando a su amiga detenidamente.

—Por lo menos podrías decirle hola, Raven.

—Lo sé— contesto ella secamente con las mejillas sonrojadas y encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Así que tan solo vamos a aceptar las bebidas de un lindo desconocido sin pedirle un baile tan siquiera? ¿O por lo menos un gracias?— pregunto Jinx frotándose el puente de la nariz y apoyándose sobre el taburete—Podrías por lo menos saludarlo, solo eso.

—Eso solo que…— Raven tomo otro sorbo de su bebida antes de echarle nuevamente un vistazo al desconocido que estaba en el extremo de la barra—…Es solo que él es….es muy lindo.

—Demasiado lindo— respondió Jinx con una pequeña sonrisa— Incluso podría decirte que es adorable.

—Entonces ¿Qué le digo?

—Bueno, podrías comenzar diciéndole "Hola, gracias por las bebida. Mi nombre es Raven ¿Cuál es el tuyo?" Es decir…él está aquí, solo y nos compró una bebida. Lo cual significa que obviamente no está esperando una cita, que tiene los ingresos suficientes para comprarnos algo, al parecer es demasiado tímido o educado como para coquetear con nosotras de una manera estúpida y con frases bobas— analizo Jinx en una milésima de segundos y acto seguido le dio un codazo a su amiga en el hombro— Por lo tanto, ve a hablar con él.

Raven respiro profundamente y enderezo los hombros.

—No tiene sentido, probablemente él…

— ¿Podrías por favor tan solo ir y simplemente darle las gracias por las bebidas?

—Yo podría ir a darle las gracias por las bebidas…—murmuro Raven tragando saliva e inclinándose hacia adelante, envolviendo con sus manos el vaso casi vacío—…y tal vez pedirle que bailemos un poco.

Bueno…él realmente debe haber llamado su atención si ella estaba dispuesta a poner sus habilidades de baile a prueba. Jinx levanto una ceja y observo como Raven se terminó el resto de su bebida antes de ponerse de pie para acomodarse su vestido. Observo con una sonrisa como su amiga camino hacia el hombre al final de la barra, ella trato de sonreír lo mejor que pudo y se sentó junto a él.

—Gracias por la bebida.

Los ojos del extraño se iluminaron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sus pecas cada vez tornándose más oscuras debido al rojo de su piel. Él comenzó a inquietarse mientras apretaba fuertemente la servilleta de papel en sus manos, Jinx se dio cuenta de que si había algún idiota en este bar que prácticamente podría motivar a Raven a bailar y divertirse, probablemente sería él. Ella resoplo y le indico al camarero que le trajera otra bebida. Ella quería ver este espectáculo hasta el final.

—Soy Raven.

—G-Garfield— respondió él mientras su sonrojo se intensificaba.

Raven asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

— ¿Quieres bailar?— pregunto nerviosa la chica de cabello violeta.

Jinx tan solo sonrió. Este sería un verdadero choque de trenes y no planeaba perderse de esto ni un segundo.


	30. Exteriores (NSFW)

Creo que ya fue suficiente de lindos, tiernos y románticos drabble…ahora regresamos con el NSFW y por qué este fic recibe el nombre de "Limonada para el calor" espero que disfruten del capítulo de hoy.

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad. Yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

**_Limonada para el calor_**

**_Drabble 030: Exteriores_**

Estaba lloviendo.

No, olviden eso. Pareciera que el cielo se estaba cayendo.

Chico Bestia observo fijamente a Raven mientras sus pequeños labios se curvaron en una maliciosa y burlona sonrisa, mientras dejaba caer la última prenda de su uniforme al suelo. La joven hechicera comenzó a acercarse a él, sus pies caminando silenciosamente sobre el acolchonado y suave musgo que rodeaba el pequeño claro, escondido en lo profundo de la selva. Allí, bajo la lluvia y rodeados por la naturaleza virgen, Raven era la viva imagen de una ninfa a la cual quería perseguir hasta finalmente poder alcanzarla y reclamarla como suya.

— ¿Vas a venir a nadar conmigo?

El changeling se sonrojo y comenzó a quitarse las ropas de su cuerpo, sus movimientos fueron lentos y perezosos mientras continuaba viéndola. Ella tan solo se rió y aparto un mechón de cabello mojado de la frente.

—Voy a estar esperándote— y con esas palabras se lanzó hacia el lago, sumergiéndose en el agua con toda la gracia de un cisne.

Chico Bestia apresuradamente comenzó a quitarse el resto de su ropa y la siguió hacia el lago, alcanzándola fácilmente. Sus manos se abrieron por completo y agarrándola posesivamente, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre su piel suave y lisa mientras la acercaba hacia él. Raven rió en voz baja mientras sentía sus manos como si fueran un millón de pequeños dedos bailando sobre ella. Chico Bestia la miro fijamente a los ojos mientras empujaba su cuerpo húmedo y desnudo contra el de ella.

—Hazme el amor— susurro ella seductoramente— Por favor, por favor, Gar…hazme el amor.

Garfield practicante estaba temblando mientras sentía como sus labios se posaban sobre su mandíbula y la garganta. Raven por lo general siempre se comportaba de manera tímida cuando le decía lo que quería, pero en este lugar no descubierto por el hombre y donde jamás serian interrumpidos, era libremente de decir lo que quería y cuando lo quería.

Y él iba a darle lo que ella deseaba en estos momentos.

Deslizo su mano hacia su entrepierna y metió dos dedos dentro de ella. Raven gimió fuertemente, sus dientes clavándose fuertemente en la suave carne del cuello de su amante. Ella lamió las gotas de agua que se aferraban a su piel y levanto su cabeza hacia la oreja, mordisqueando su lóbulo antes de susurrar:

—Creo que estaremos aquí un largo tiempo.

Chico Bestia sonrió, empujando rápidamente sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella.

—Por mi está bien, no es como si tuviéramos mucho que hacer ahora que estamos de vacaciones.

Raven tan solo gimió, llegando a la conclusión de que estas serían las mejores vacaciones de su vida.

_**Fin **_


	31. Yoga (NSFW)

Con respecto al lemon voy a ser sincero…como que he perdido práctica ya que hace mucho que no escribo nada de eso. Sin embargo espero remediar eso con los futuros episodios de esta serie de one-shot pues los siguientes capítulos a partir de aquí serán puro NSFW.

Sin nada más que decir espero que disfruten de la historia.

* * *

**_Limonada para el calor._**

**_Drabble 031: Yoga_**

La postura del perro boca abajo era su favorito.

Ni siquiera fingiría que no lo era. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? La visión de su firme y redondo trasero levantado en el aire mientras contaba su respiración, manteniendo aquella posición con la delicadeza y gracia de una bailarina. Chico Bestia se inclinó sobre sus talones, observo más de cerca las gotas de sudor recorriendo su espalda y brazos, como goteaban de su rostro y extremidades sobre la alfombra. Garfield se limitó a quedarse en su lugar, jadeando como un perro en celo al oler el aroma de su cuerpo mezclarse con las temperaturas extremas de la habitación.

Y hoy había logrado con mucho esfuerzo convencerla de que tuvieran una clase de yoga con ella completamente desnuda

—No entiendo como estar desnuda me ayuda en algo— pregunto Raven respirando profundamente, colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, arqueo la espalda y simplemente se relajó mientras trataba de ignorar la mirada de su amante sobre su trasero— Esto solo fue una treta tuya para verme desnuda.

—Me atrapaste, Rae— contesto Chico Bestia tranquilamente mientras se encogía de hombros sin importarle de que le hayan descubierto— Descubriste mi secreto: Me gusta mirar a mi novia completamente desnuda con su trasero al aire en una habitación tan caliente como el mismo infierno mientras observo las gotas de sudor caer de cada curva de su cuerpo.

Raven lo miro por encima del hombro, sus ojos violetas recorrieron cada parte de su cuerpo hasta detenerse en un enorme bulto bajo sus pantalones—No tienes que ser tan sarcástico.

—Aprendí de la mejor— sonrió él quitándose la camisa, dejando caer la prenda de tela empapada de sudor al suelo— Después de todo eres la reina del sarcasmo.

—Solo porque me tratas de esa manera…— explico ella dejando caer su cabeza contra su pecho, relajándose un poco comenzó a arquear su espalda nuevamente, los músculos de sus muslos se pusieron firmes haciendo que el joven changeling se excitara aún más ante la vista— Es la razón de porque soy tan sarcástica contigo, Gar.

Chico Bestia no pudo evitar reírse, lentamente comenzó a bajarse los pantalones y los dejo por algún lugar en el suelo, tranquilamente se acercó hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro. Su erección erguida con orgullo contra su vientre mientras dio un paso delante de ella, acariciando sus cabellos violetas completamente húmedos. La hechicera levanto la vista hacia él observándolo fijamente. Lentamente la empática se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mejor comodidad estando consiente de lo que venía a continuación.

—No sé de qué otra forma aparte del sarcasmo podríamos utilizar tu linda boca, Rae-Rae— Sus dedos se posaron bajo su barbilla y Raven tranquilamente levanto una ceja en silencio sabiendo muy bien que estaba insinuando.

Con lentitud la chica mitad demonio comenzó a acariciar la erección de su novio, Garfield realmente no pudo contener los gemidos de placer al sentir la delicada mano de su novia burlarse de él.

—Creo que se me ocurre una muy buena idea para darle una mejor utilidad, Garfield— murmuro la hechicera inocentemente besando la punta de su erección antes de retroceder y regalarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Sus manos se aferraron firmemente al trasero de su novio. Sin vacilar ni un segundo, Raven se inclinó hacia adelante metiendo todo su miembro dentro de su boca y garganta, su lengua con un ritmo lento y constante recorría cada centímetro de su pene. Chico Bestia gimió y cerró los ojos sintiendo como poco a poco comenzaba a dejarse llevar por la oscuridad del placer y la lujuria.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que se uniría a sus clases de yoga más a menudo.


	32. Gender Bender (NSFW)

_**Limonada para el calor**_

_**Drabble 032: Gender Bender**_

Draven fuertemente se aferró con sus dedos a las delicadas sabanas de algodón de su novia lo suficientemente fuerte como para triturarlas. Lo que sea que estaba haciendo con su boca era más que suficiente para hacerlo temblar y gemir bajo aquella sensación. Esto no era propio de él, jamás se sometería a nadie…

Ni siquiera a ella.

Con un fuerte rechinido de sus dientes, aparto cuidadosamente su cabeza lejos de él y la observo cuidadosamente, apreciando cada parte de su cuerpo como si se tratara de una obra de arte. Había algo hermoso en el contraste de sus cuerpos: aquel bello cuerpo verde y suaves curvas en comparación con su cuerpo gris. Había algo precioso y exótico que gritaba pasión por todos lados.

Draven lo amaba.

— ¿Precisamente que creías que estabas haciendo…Gabriela?

Gabi no pudo evitar sonrojarse y retorcerse un poco, sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco mientras que de sus labios no salía ni una palabra. Ella levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos solo para que acto seguido bastante nerviosa mirara la erección de Draven que tenía delante suyo. Chica Fiera no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada pero al mismo tiempo excitada.

—Yo…bueno…ya sabes…solo trataba de…succionar…— murmuraba Gabi sin pensar muy bien en sus palabras.

—Muy bien…

Poco a poco los labios de Draven se volvieron una sonrisa burlona, agarro su erección con la mano y comenzó a deslizarla por la boca de su novia, más allá de aquellos labios pecaminosamente suculentos a los que era adicto. El hechicero se tomó su tiempo mientras no paraba de sonreír al ver sus magníficos ojos verdes.

—Entonces continua, _mi lady_.

Gabriela tan solo se inclinó y continúo haciendo aquella cosa con la lengua.

Oh, esta noche seria fantástica.

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

-Los nombres utilizados por Xaphrin en el drabble original fueron Wren y Grace. Sin embargo en mi caso los nombres Draven y Gabriela son los que yo utilizo en mis historias gender bender.

-El apodo de mi lady de Draven a Gabriela fue algo que se me ocurrió a última hora. Originalmente planeaba utilizar Princesa, pero me recordó demasiado al apodo utilizado por Duncan a Courtney en Total Drama. Esto debido a que el apodo utilizado en ingles por Draven traducido pierde la gracia ya que sonaría como un apodo para hombre.


	33. Dejarse llevar (NSFW)

_**Limonada para el calor**_

_**Drabble 033: Dejarse llevar.**_

Fue agradable dejarla tener el control de su cuerpo y alma de vez en cuando. A él siempre le tomaba bastante tiempo llegar a un acuerdo con el hecho de que cedería por completo el control de su cuerpo a ella. Fueron meses de paciencia y comprensión, pero al final de todo de aceptación. No fue para nada algo fácil de hacer y llegando a este punto no había vuelta atrás.

¡Pero por dios! No podía negar que le encantaba esto.

Raven besaba su cuello, sus delicadas pero fuertes manos sujetándole las muñecas contra la cama mientras hacían el amor con pasión y al mismo tiempo cariño. El movimiento de sus caderas era perfecto, de arriba hacia abajo dejándose caer con fuerza para poder sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser. Su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas, tratando de contener las ganas de perder el control y hacerse cargo de la situación. Cerro fuertemente los ojos y tan solo se relajó concentrándose en las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo su cuerpo en estos momentos: sus suaves y dulces caricias, el sonido de sus gemidos que era música para sus oídos o el aroma de sus hormonas que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Fue demasiado.

Con un fuerte grito, sintió como sus cuerpos se estremecían y las paredes internas de la hechicera presionaban fuertemente su erección debido al climax. Raven se dejó caer contra su pecho mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, él en cambio tan solo la tomo entre sus brazos en un tierno abrazo.

Si…a veces era agradable simplemente dejarse llevar.


	34. Videojuegos (NSFW)

_**Limonada para el calor**_

_**Drabble 034: Videojuegos.**_

—Solo un rato más, Rae.

—Son las dos de la mañana, Gar…Vamos a la cama— murmuro Raven apartando un mechón de su cabello y soltando un ligero suspiro— Has estado jugando este juego desde las siete de la tarde, has avanzado demasiado, yo estoy cansada y solo quiero ir a la cama.

—Pero ya casi estoy a punto de subir de nivel.

—No me importa— dijo Raven apoyando su cabeza con el borde del sofá y mirando al techo—Tienes quince minutos o voy a terminar por perder el control y explotar el televisor en el camino ¿Entendiste?

—Quince minutos es más que suficiente— dijo lamiéndose los labios y mirando fijamente la pantalla, controlando a la perfección su personaje— De hecho voy a estar listo en catorce minutos y cincuenta y nueve segundos.

—Confió en ti— murmuro Raven algo cansada— Recuerda solo quince minutos.

La hechicera se cruzó de piernas y por unos minutos solo hubo silencio a parte del sonido proveniente de la televisión…eso hasta que una perversa idea se le ocurrió repentinamente a la chica mitad demonio. Riéndose en voz baja, Raven se bajó del sofá y se arrodillo entre las rodillas de su amante, levantando su mirada para encontrarse con la de él. Garfield aún estaba poniéndole más atención a la pantalla, no estando muy seguro de lo que ella estaba haciendo, Raven sonrió aún más sabiendo que su novio claramente ignoraba sus intenciones.

Raven presiono sus labios sobre sus descubiertos muslos y lo escucho ronronear, un sonido que ella amaba escuchar. Amaba ver como él se estremecía bajo su toque, era como si lo tuviera bajo su control. Garfield gruño y observo como Raven comenzaba a bajar el cierre de sus pantalones.

—R-Rae… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella le sonrió a él mientras metía su mano en sus pantalones y envolvía delicadamente sus dedos alrededor de su ya erecto miembro. Froto cuidadosamente su pulgar sobre la cabeza y sintió como su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse casi dejando caer el control de la Gamestation.

—Si vas a jugar hasta tarde…— murmuro ella sensualmente mientras sacaba su erección y cariñosamente le daba un beso a la cabeza— Creo que yo también puedo jugar un rato.


	35. Borrachera (SFW)

Si, deje muy abandonada esta serie de drabbles, como que necesitaba un descanso de tanto lemon con estos dos…lo digo porque los siguientes 6 capítulos serán SFW Y NSFW…

No me vean así, la pervertida es Xaphrin no yo.

* * *

**_Limonada para el calor_**

**_Drabble 035: Borrachera_**

Ninguno de los dos podía recordar con precisión lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Los únicos fragmentos de aquellos recuerdos grabados en sus mentes eran la pasión, aquellas manos deslizándose sobre sus respectivos cuerpos, los fuertes jadeos en la oscuridad y la lucha por tener el control. Raven podía recordar claramente la sensación de sus afilados y puntiagudos dientes muriendo su cuello y en los hombros. La sangre seguía derramándose lentamente sobre las curvas de su cuerpo, lentamente dirigió sus dedos al cuello donde sintió un par de huecos y recordó como él saboreaba el líquido carmesí como si se tratara de una golosina.

Él actuó de manera bastante brusca sin sentir ni una pisca de remordimiento por la forma en la que se comportó, en un momento la estaba insultando y en el otro le hablaba con cariño. A Raven no le importaba como la llamara o que le dijera, siempre y cuando siguiera haciendo lo que demonios fuera eso con sus dedos, jugando con ella antes de deslizar sus manos alrededor de sus caderas y jugar con su trasero.

Era demasiado y a la vez era suficiente. Sus garras se clavaron en ella y él se deleitó con sus reacciones, lamiendo las finas líneas de sudor mientras la embestía con fuerza a lo cual ella solo pudo maldecir en voz baja y aferrarse a las sabanas como si su cordura dependiera de eso. Con cada uno de sus empujes, podía sentir como caía en la oscuridad hasta que finalmente él y ella ya no eran seres individúalos.

Se volvieron uno.

No solo en cuerpo, pero también sus estaban unidas.

Raven estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que ignoro a su compañero quien ya se había levantado y tomándola por sorpresa le mordió el cuello nuevamente, la hechicera no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gemir al sentir sus dientes sobre la marca que ya le había hecho.

—Tú eres mía, Rae.

Raven no respondió y tan solo disfruto de aquella sensación.

¿Quién era ella para negarse a tan atractiva orden?


	36. Enfermero

Voy a ser sincero…ya había olvidado completamente esta serie de drabbles.

Más que nada porque el fandom anda medio muerto y esta historia ha sido al parecer completamente olvidada por los lectores…pero los comentarios que acabo de recibir, me subieron bastante el ánimo…en serio no saben lo feliz que me puse cuando vi que había gente que aun quería leer estas mini historias entre Gar y Rae.

Espero que disfruten el drabble de hoy.

* * *

_**Limonada para el calor**_

_**Drabble 036: Enfermero**_

—Me rompí el brazo, yo aún pue…

Garfield simplemente coloco un dedo sobre los labios de la hechicera y le sonrió, haciendo una señal con la otra mano hacia la bañera llena hasta la mitad con agua tibia y jabón.

—Estoy aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, Raven.

Ella lo miro fijamente, frunciendo los labios comenzó a imaginarse diversas formas en la que podría matarlo. La empática tan solo suspiro y frunció el ceño, Raven dejó caer la bata de algodón al suelo del baño, mientras continuaba viéndolo fijamente.

—Bueno, si vas a ayudarme mejor será que te aproveches de la situación— murmuro la hechicera completamente expuesta y con un ligero sonrojo.

Raven entro en la bañera y se dejó llevar por la sensación del agua tibia sobre su cuerpo desnudo, el olor a suave y dulce flora relajo todos sus sentidos. Era una mezcla entre lavanda y camomila los cuales calmaron sus nervios.

De acuerdo, tenía que admitir que tal vez…solo tal vez, esto se sentía realmente bien. Ella suspiro, cerró los ojos y apoyo su cabeza contra la bañera, teniendo cuidado de que el cabestrillo no se mojara.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Raven abrió uno de sus ojos e intento contener una sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar.

—Quizás.

Garfield simplemente se rió y comenzó a gotear un poco de agua sobre Raven, deslizando la esponja sobre su piel con sumo cuidado y respeto. Era como si él adorara su cuerpo, el changeling se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un suave e inocente beso sobre la mejilla.

—Lo siento por todo esto.

—No es tu culpa, Gar— respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si lo es. Si yo hubiera…

—Fue un accidente—

Raven utilizo sus poderes haciendo aparecer una mano de energía oscura la cual lo agarro de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia ella, la hechicera inclino su cabeza hacia la de él con sus labios a tan solo unos milímetros de tocarse.

—Fue mi decisión salvarte la vida, Gar. De todos modos mi brazo estará bien en unas cuantas semanas.

—Pero en serio…lo lamento mucho, Rae.

Ella tan solo sacudió la cabeza y lo beso suavemente en los labios.

—Cállate, Gar…que todavía no has terminado.

Él tan solo se rió y deslizo la esponja entre sus muslos con una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, aún no he terminado.

**_Fin_**


	37. Entrégate a mi

Si tengo suerte subiré alrededor de otros tres capítulos.

* * *

_**Limonada para el calor**_

_**Drabble 037: Entrégate a mi**_

—Raven, no podemos…

—¿No podemos que, Little Beastie?— pregunto la hechicera aferrándose fuertemente a la colcha, sus dedos se enredaron en algunos cuantos hilos sueltos mientras se arrastraba sobre la cama de rodillas, Chico Bestia en cambio se acurruco debajo de las sabanas mientras no sabía muy bien que hacer a continuación.

Habían algunos flequillos cubriendo parcialmente el rostro de Raven, ocultando su mirada…sin embargo, incluso sin verla a los ojos sabía que aquella mujer frente a él no era completamente Raven.

Chico Bestia no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente y retroceder lentamente hasta que su espalda choco contra la cabecera de la cama detrás de él. El changeling trato de no gritar de terror mientras Raven se acercaba aún más hacia él, la hechicera acomodo su peso sobre las piernas del titán verde y juguetonamente acaricio sus fuertes brazos.

Garfield se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no soltar un ligero gemido y trato de retroceder en un vano intento por liberarse de ella. Él sabía exactamente lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer con sus suaves y provocadoras caricias.

De algún modo se las arregló para hablar nuevamente y tratar de librarse de toda esta situación.

—N-no puedes pensar…esto…tú…yo…

Ella tan solo se rió, se apoyó sobre su pecho y comenzó a lamer su cuello, tomándose su tiempo para deslizar su lengua sobre su piel expuesta, mientras prácticamente tarareaba de placer. Garfield se retorcía debajo de ella y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gemir de placer, sus manos fuertemente se aferraban en las almohadas.

—R-Raven…yo…

Ella se inclinó un poco colocando sus labios cerca de la oreja y hablo:

— ¿Es que no estas dispuesto a entregar por completo a mí?— la hechicera se sentó sobre sus caderas y acerco su rostro cerca del de él, regalándole una siniestra sonrisa que prácticamente lo puso más nervioso. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse lenta y sensualmente, masajeando su erección oculta bajo las sabanas, haciéndolo gritar y gimotear mientras se aferraba desesperadamente a las almohadas esparcidas en su cama.

— ¿Es que en serio no estás dispuesto a entregarte por completo a mí?— volvió a preguntar ella en voz baja— Deja libre toda esa pasión reprimida conmigo… ¿Es que no me quieres?

Ella se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse.

—Yo te quiero, Little Beastie…

—R-Raven…yo…

Ella tan solo sonrió y finalmente lo beso.

—Solo déjate llevar, Gar.

**_Fin._**


	38. El Bikini Negro

**_Limonada para el calor_**

**_Drabble 038: El Bikini Negro_**

Todo comenzó con ese condenado bikini negro.

Deseaba poder decir que todo comenzó de alguna manera diferente, como ese pequeño vestido negro que utilizaba para ocasiones especiales. O aquella camisa de encaje que dejaba al descubierto su sostén negro…

Pero no, tenía que ser con ese maldito bikini.

Con el que soñaba repetidas veces. El cual aquellos lazos que tenía lado a lado parecían estar a punto de deshacerse.

Prácticamente se estaba burlando de él.

Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que ella era capaz de ello, Raven amaba molestarlo de esta manera cada vez que se presentaba la ocasión. Deambulando con ese diminuto bikini…maldición, movía sus caderas de una manera hipnotizadora que le era imposible apartar la mirada.

El changeling observo fijamente a la hechicera mientras esta se inclinaba junto a la piscina, agachándose para recoger la toalla casi olvidada en el suelo. Las curvas de su redondo trasero prácticamente lo estaban llamando para que lo tomara con fuerza entre sus manos. Vio con los ojos bien abiertos como tomaba un sorbo de su limonada, solo para derramar un poco de hielo sobre sí misma, se limpiaba con un dedo para después lamerlo lentamente. Casi se desmaya cuando la vio salir de la piscina, completamente empapada mientras las gotas de agua se deslizaban por las curvas de su cuerpo.

Era jodidamente exasperante.

La observo entrar a la cocina, acercándose tranquilamente hacia él. Sosteniendo el vaso de limonada mientras lo chupaba juguetonamente antes de soltarlo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Gar?

El changeling no hizo otra cosa más que soltar un potente gruñido.

Ella levanto una ceja mientras soltaba una ligera carcajada, su mano libre jugueteaba con el lazo de la parte inferior de su bikini. Nuevamente levanto un poco el vaso para tomar otro trago de limonada desde la larga pajilla… lentamente.

—Ok…— gruño Garfield nuevamente dejando al descubierto sus colmillos— Eso es suficiente.

Raven ni siquiera tuvo un segundo para reaccionar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeando las curvas de su cadera y la jalaban con fuerza contra la palpitante erección que el changeling ocultaba bajo su traje de baño.

Raven lo observo fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa, mientras colocaba uno de sus dedos bajo su barbilla

—Me estaba preguntando finalmente cuando reaccionarias de esta manera.

**_Fin_**


End file.
